Snapshots of reality
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Draco has to live in a muggle town all summer. To his big dismay, old Mariel lives in Privet Drive 5, Surrey... rated T for language and some slash. HPDM. Rape later on, forgot to put it in the warning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own a bitchy old lady named Mariel, but that's it. Oh, and I own the plot, and I'm part time owner of a fictional fox named Doppel.

"The whole summer?" Draco Malfoy asked, staring at his father. Lucius Malfoy sighed, and nodded, staring back.

"Yes. The whole summer." Draco stared at the older man a bit more, trying to freak him out.

"In a muggle town?" he asked, and his father rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Draco, the whole summer. In a muggle town." Draco looked like he was going to faint, or puke. Or both.

"The whole summer?" he repeated, and his father threw his hands into the air.

"Draco, you better behave! My cousin Mariel is moving again, and we have to help her. Remember, she'll destroy us if it comes out that we have a muggle in our family. We have to please her, and she asked if we could help her move in, and then live with her for a little bit. After that traitor Gordon died, she's all alone. We have to do this, Draco." Draco groaned, and walked out of the room, furious. He was going to spend his summer in a muggle village, with an old, grumpy woman for company. He walked into his huge, green and silver room, slamming the door shut behind him. He was _furious._ How could his dad do something like this so him?! He slammed his fist into the wall, screwing his face up in pain at the contact, before he fell down on his bed, screaming into his pillow. And on top of that, his father was moving him back to Hogwarts again! He had a very nice year at Durmstrang, and now his father was moving him back, just because he was too far away. Back, to attend his last year of school, at Dumbledoor's stupid school, with that stupid Potter and his stupid friends, that stupid mudblood and the stupid Weasly… he slammed his fists down in the matress, and then he rolled over to his back, and sighed. Oh well, at least Pansy was there, and Blaise… they were ok. To be honest, he missed them madly. He missed his friends, his common room…

He sat up, and walked over to the window. It was a large window, facing the large garden which was filled with mysterious flowers, trees, and a large swimming pool, which was hid behind large, black trees with red flowers. Draco loved those trees, and often, he would go out and sit beneath them, and just enjoying the mysterious feeling he got whenever he was near them.

The window had green frames, and with a large porch. He sat down on the porch, and looked out at the sky, which was pitch-black at the moment, and stars that looked like glowing sugar. He was going to miss this, a whole summer, and then off to Hogwarts… he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He let it grow, not in the front though. It now reached below his shoulders, and he always held it back in a stretch. But he still had hair framing his beautiful face, floating lightly around his features. He looked like a fairy, or a very handsome prince. He stood up, and decided he'd go down to the trees to think. He was upset, and needed some time alone. He grabbed his jacket, and headed downstairs. He picked a route so he didn't have to meet his father or his mother, he'd probably snap at them at this time. He walked through the small back door, told the house elfes to shut up, and down the stone path, leading deeper and deeper into the dark garden. He enjoyed the feeling of lonelieness, he didn't get much time for himself usually. He started humming a soft tune for himself, sticking out his hand and touched the soft flowers as he walked. It was like the wood was whispering to him, and he whispered back. Soon, he could sit down by one of his favourite trees, lightly touching the water surface, which was reflecting the moon and the stars, and the black sky made it look like a well of emptiness. He couldn't stop staring, it was so beautiful, so whole… he sighed, and lay down, resting his head on the cold stones, closing his eyes and letting his fingers stay in the cold water. It was comforting, feeling the silky liquid on his warm skin, and just letting his mind drift away. One summer without bathing in this pool, one summer without the flowers, without the trees, without his room… he opened his eyes again, and looked down in the water. They left the next morning, as wizards they didn't need anymore time to pack, and this was his last chance to bathe in the pool. He slowly undressed himself, before he lowered his naked body into the black, cold water. He bit his teeth together, and ducked his white-blonde hair under, feeling his heart beat faster. Fuck the world and it's dignity, _this_ was living! He broke the surface, gasping for air, feeling the air hit his skin like needles. Draco swam over to the edge of the pool, and rested his head on the cold stones. He looked down at his shoulder, and sighed. His skin was white, almost like a ghosts. His hair was as glued to his wet skin, and he stroke it away, irritated. He was annoyed. He was all alone, but he didn't wish to be alone. Why didn't he have anyone? He had been going out with Pansy for a while, but they both agreed that they were nothing else than good friends, and Draco wasn't even sure if he liked girls. He hadn't exactly been looking at girls, and he could openly admit that some of the boys in school was hot. Like that Cedric guy… he was hot. And a lot of others, even though he never showed it. How would people react if the only inheritor of Malfoy Manor was gay?

"People would kill me," he muttered to himself, as he got up from the water. His body was like a picture of perfection, the moonlight was dancing over his fairy-like features, the water making his milky-white skin glow in the dark, as he walked over to his clothes, and picked them up. The lights was out back up in the house: nobody was awake, he could safely walk back in un-dressed. He sighed to himself. All he could do, was swallow and hold his head high. At least he still had his dignity.

"Draco, you can at least try," Narcissa sighed, but Draco just squeezed his lips shut and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. He was _not _going to og inside a muggle shop! If his parents wanted to walk among muggles and maybe a few mudbloods, fine. He was not going to breathe that dirty air floating around in the shop. Nor was he going to talk to his parents anytime soon: they'd been driving for the past two days, and they still had an hour left to drive. Narcissa sighed again, but closed the door, leaving Draco to his own thoughts. He stared at the seat in front of him, and found himself hating everything he could see. He hated this car. He hated the windows of this car. Right now, the only thing he _didn't _hate, was the garden by his house. He even hated himself for hating everyone, and for being so weak. Soon, his mother and his father came back into the car. They just dropped the food next to him, before they got into the car. Lucius drove them away, and soon Draco was staring out the window, grumpily. This wouldn't have taken time at all if they could travel by magic, but he knew better than saying so. Lucius would probably hit him: he was fed up with the soon-to-be-seventeen-year-old boy's complaining.

"Is this it?" Draco said sceptically. It was worse that he had imagined: all the houses were alike, and it looked like everyone was cleaning their houses every day, and spent all their hours outside, fixing up the garden and car. And it didn't even look nice. Lucius stopped the car next to a house, looking just like the others. Number five. Draco climbed out of the car, and looked at the house next to Number five, Number four. A huge car was parked in the driving lot, and Draco made a face. Muggles always had to show off their things. He grabbed his bag, and was just about to walk into Number five, when the door to Number four was ripped open, and someone came running out. The someone jumped over the hedge, and ran down the streets. Draco looked after the someone, slightly amused, when a huge boy followed by two others came running after him. Or not running, more walking in slow-motion, panting and sweating. Draco smirked, but then the guy noticed him, and quickly walked over to him, grabbing his shirt and pressing his pig-like face very close to Draco's fairy-like.

"You, Cinderella, where did he go?" he sneered, panting. Draco made a face, and resisted the urge to puke.

"You mean the rocket? He flew that way. Now get your stinky hands away from my shirt," he said, and Pig guy dropped him, and gave him an evil look through those small pig-eyes. Then he motioned to the two others to follow him, and they walked down the street, trying to catch up with the first guy. Draco pulled his shoulders, brushed off his shirt, and walked into the house. He made a face when the smell of paint and new furniture hit him, and then a sharp, old voice penetrated his ears:

"Isn't it Draco? Well, he hasn't grown at all, and he still looks like a corpse. You should take him out in the sun more often." Mariel came walking towards him, and grabbed his arm, squeezing hard. Draco made a face, and pulled away.

"Hello, Mariel. Leave me alone." And with this, he dropped his bag, grabbed some muggle-money from the wallet lying on the table by the door, and walked outside. No fucking way if he was going to let that old fish bug him. He was pleased with his milky-white skin, and he had no itention in ruining it in the sun. He'd probably just get red anyways.

He walked down the streets, and into a park. It was nobody there, and he sighed in relief. He couldn't handle muggles right now. He walked over to a tree, and sat down, resting his back against the tree. He closed his eyes, and wished he could use his wand, or just longing for the moment when he was back at the Malfoy Manor again. Soon, his head became heavy, and he drifted off to sleep. He dreamt about long corridors, old ladies and pigs running after rockets. Then he smelled sweat, and he tried to look around to find the source, when someone grabbed his shirt and ripped him out of his dreamland, pressing him against the tree. Draco glipped his eyes, and stared at Pig guy and his followers. Obviously, the rocket got away, and he was now the target. Shit. Did he have to watch his back all summer, scared these guys'd beat him up?

"Hey, Cinderella, guess what? You better not joke with us, because then… then…" Pig guy said, obviously trying to scare the blonde. Draco raised an eyebrow. This guy was obviously not the smartest.

"Hit him, Big-D! Hit him!" a little guy said, almost jumping up and down in excitement. Draco looked at him, and sneered.

"Don't shit yourself, brat," he said, and the little guy shut up, and looked at Pig guy [fits a lot better than Big-D, who gave Draco an evil glare, and raised his fist. _Shit_, was the only thing that flew through Draco's head. The only time someone had punched him, was when the mudblood, Granger, had hit him. Damn, that girl could hit! But he was sure this guy hit a lot harder than Granger, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. He closed his eyes, and raised his hands to cover his face, and waited… and waited…

"Hey, Dudley-Pudley! Your mom wants to talk to you!" someone shouted in a sing-song voice. Draco still had his eyes closed and his hands raised, but he could hear Pig guy groan and turn around, still not letting go of Draco's shirt.

"Get lost!" Pig guy roared, but the guy who had called him Dudely-Pudley just laughed. A cold laugh.

"Who are you beating up now? Another seven year old? Or is he eight? Wow, you're aiming for the stars, aren't you?" The guy came closer, and Draco could feel that Pig guy was losening his grip on his shirt. _Yes, please, save me,_ he silently pleaded to his saviour.

"I said, get lost! Or I'll get dad to shut you up for the rest of the summer." Another cold laugh. Damn, Draco started to like this guy.

"And what do you think my _freaks_ will think? That I'm being neglected, and they'll send someone… remember that time when we were twelwe? When I blew up dear old-" Pig guy dropped Draco, and he could hear running feet.

"You shut up! I'll tell dad that you're talking about _them!_" Cold laugh.

"Get lost, Dudley-Pudley." A pause, and then someone grunted.

"Come on," Pig guy said, and soon, Draco couldn't hear them anymore. Draco was lying on the ground, face down and his hands covering his eyes. The guy with the cold laugh walked over to him, and grabbed his shoulders, dragging him up.

"Hey mate, are you all right? Did they- HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, and dropped Draco as soon as he removed his hands and saw his face. Draco blinked confused, and looked straight into a pair of green eyes. Above them was a scar and midnight black hair. Draco backed away, hitting his head in the tree.

"POTTER?!" he screamed, his eyes wide. Potter backed away, looking terrified.

"MALFOY?!" he screamed back, looking like he was going to throw up. Draco just shook his head in shock. They stared at each other for a while, then Draco ran past him. He ran all the way home, and didn't stop before he was safely inside of Mariel's house. This was going to be a long, long summer.

Draco couldn't believe Harry Potter was living in the house next to the one he had to spend his whole summer in. He was probably going to run into him several times this summer, no matter how bad it sounded. Draco covered his face in his hands. Potter… he had to see Potter's ugly face too often this summer. He removed his hands again, and stared up into the ceiling. Those guys had been running after Potter… obviously, he wasn't famous and popular in muggle world. And he sounded so different, with that icy cold laugh and mocking tone. Almost like Draco was at school. Draco hoped he didn't have to meat Potter and his friends: they'd probably beat him up themselves. Or maybe not, Potter didn't seem too pleased by the thought of those guys beating Draco up. Draco groaned again, and turned over to his tummy, curling up into a ball. Sometimes he wished he could just shrink into something very small and hide away. Just like now. Draco sat up, and sat her feet down on the floor, and stared out the window. He could see the streetlights just outside the window, and he sighed. This really screwed up the feeling Draco usually got by looking at the stars. He opened the window, and leaned out, sighing. He already missed Malfoy Manor.

Hokay, people! First chapter's up! What do you think? Reviews kill bugs! And please no flames, because you'll probably get flames back, sorry bout that. I'm a bit spicy sometimes, lmao.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go," Draco murmured, and grabbed the muggle money his dad was handing him. Usually, he didn't eat that much candy, but this summer all he could do was drown his sorrows in sweets. Lucius tried to smile at him, but Draco just gave him an evil glare, and walked out the door, shoving his money deep down in his pockets. He walked down the streets, looking at the houses. They all looked the same, boring and muggle-ish. He faked a smile at an old lady: at least he could build up a good reputation around here.

Finally, a small grocerystore came into view, and Draco marched inside. But once he was inside, he almost turned around and walked out again. There, by the counter, stood no one else than Harry Potter. He was talking to the man behind the desk, smiling and laughing. They both turned around when they heard the door open, and Potter's face fell. He gave Draco a sour look, while the man smiled at him. Draco gave Potter a deadly stare, and walked over to a shelf – and looked at it. He looked at it a little more, and then he realized that he knew nothing about muggleshops. The man behind the desk cleared his throat, and Draco turned around.

"Do you need help, young man?" he asked politely, and Draco faked a smile. Potter snorted at the fakeness: of course he could see through it better than the shop keeper.

"Uhm…" Draco started, and Potter sighed, while he walked over to Draco.

"I'll help him," Potter murmured, without looking at the youngest member of the Malfoy family. Draco rolled his eyes as Potter stopped right beside him.

"What do you need?" he mumbled, and Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Cheese, milk, butter and loads of chocolate." Potter looked at him, surprised. Draco raised an eyebrow, and stared into those emerald eyes, knowing very well that his own eyes looked like stone. Potter pulled his shoulders, and turned away.

"Very well." He walked over to some sort of refridgerator, Draco straight behind, and opened it.

"How many?" he asked, and Draco looked at him.

"Chocolate?" he answered, and Potter groaned.

"Are you stupid, or are you just faking it? How much milk, how much butter, how much cheese, brickhead." Draco snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know! Uhm, three milk, one pack of butter and one cheese?" he said. Nobody had told him how much they needed. Potter sighed, and grabbed three cartons of milk, one large cheese and one pack of butter. He handed it all over to Draco, and walked past him, towards the shelfs again. The blonde Malfoy just had to run after the midnight-haired boy, as he stroke past shelfs and random people, who all looked at Potter with pity in their eyes. Draco wondered about that for a second or two, before Potter stopped dead on, and Draco almost flew into him from behind.

"Potter, watch where you're going!" he sneered, and Potter shot him a deadly glare.

"Here's candy. Those tastes almost like chocolate frogs, and here's normal milk chocolate. Here's jellybeans, and here's candy caines." Draco looked at them, and grabbed two large chocolates, and some jellybeans. Then he looked at Potter.

"Mind grabbing some candy caines?" he asked, and Potter raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. He grabbed a couple of candy caines, and walked over to the desk, dropping all of the things on it. The shop keeper smiled at him again, and then he concentrated on the things Draco was bying.

"That'd be £43, thank you," the shop keeper said, and Draco stared blankly at him. Pounds? What the fuck was the man talking about? Then he heard Potter groan, and then someone grabbed his money. Soon, Potter handed the shopkeeper some money, and smiled at him.

"Sorry. He's, uhm, norwegian. Not used to pounds." The shop keeper grinned, and winked at Draco.

"You'll get used to it, mate. Just ask for help when you're here," he said friendly, and Draco smiled at him. Not one of his fake smiles, but a real one, a rare one. Draco could barely remember smiling for real ever. But this man made him relax.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," he said, and grabbed his bags and turned to leave. When he walked out the door, someone followed him. The blonde, fairy-like guy turned around and saw Potter following him. He groaned loudly.

"Don't you have anything better to do than following me, Potter?" he sneered, and the emerald eyed boy just shot him a cold glare.

"Not really. And I have a few questions to ask you. Like, why the fuck are you in Privet Drive? The last year was way too good with you gone to ruin it all now." Draco laughed coolly. He was walking quite fast, wanting to get away from the other boy as fast as possible. But Potter wasn't slow, he kept Draco's pace without trouble.

"Why I am spending my summer here, is none of your business, Potter. Though I could ask the same. And don't think my year was any worse: not seeing your face anywhere, and just hearing crap about you, was pretty good." Potter just rolled his eyes, and Draco felt almost offended by the fact that Potter wasn't offended by this.

"You're really bright, aren't you? As you've been mocking me for for the last five-six years, I have to live with muggles. And these are muggles: I saw that you met my lovely cousin Dudley yesterday." His voice was bitter, and Draco stole a quick glance at the taller boy. He actually looked kind of furious, and Draco raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Your cousin? So it was you who ran away from them yesterday. So the famous Potter isn't as famous in muggle word, or what?" he said, his voice cold as ice. Potter just pulled his shoulders.

"I never said I was anything but myself. I didn't ask anyone to treat me like a hero. Mind telling me why you're here?" he asked, and looked at the youngest of the Malfoy's, who just snorted.

"That's none of your business, Potter." And with this, Draco turned to the right and walked into Privet Drive 5. He slammed the door shut, and shot a quick glance out the window. Potter stared at the door, before he pulled his shoulders and walked on, past Privet Drive 4. Damn, Draco was supposed to live to see September, not die of boredom this summer. If his only company was Potter, then he'd die for sure.

"Draco, love, breakfast is ready," Narcissa said softly, making Draco groan and pull the covers over his head.

"Not hungry, leave me," he mumbled, and curled up in a ball. Narcissa sighed, and rolled her eyes. Her son could be a test sometimes, but she just had to live it through. This summer she had to be more patient with her blonde kid, he never asked to come here.

"Fine. Just come down and join us whenever you're ready," she said, but didn't receive any answer. Draco had made up his mind: he was going to be a huge asshole this summer, no way if he was going to even try to have fun. Narcissa sighed again, and closed the door. He'd fogive them eventually.

Back in his room, Draco pulled the covers away. He wasn't tired, he just didn't want to join his family and that scum Mariel. Instead, he found some decent clothes, and stared into the large mirror that was hanging on the closet door. If he pulled away his ponytail, he looked like himself two years ago, concidering the hair. He sighed, and grabbed a comb, pulling it through his long, silky hair. Then he grabbed his stretch, and fixed it so he looked quite decent. Then he walked over to the window again, and rested his forehead on the cold surface. Windows was something he found comfort in usually, but the only view he had from his window in Privet Drive 5, was houses shaped like boxes, and lawns that looked all the same. It was depressing. He opened the window to get some fresh air, and looked around. Then a slick grin spread over his face. In the house to his right, Harry Potter was standing in the backyard, bending over some flowers, sweat pouring down his forehead. Draco straightned up, and decided to go out and bug Potter. He didn't have anything else to do, and for once, Potter looked completely humiliated. Draco turned around, and walked downstairs. Narcissa poked her head out from the kitchen, and smiled at her only son.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked, and received a deadly glare from the boy. He didn't answer, instead he just put on some shoes, grabbed some money and walked outside. He walked down the street, and stopped by the hedge of Privet Drive 4, and laughed coolly.

"Well, isn't it the famous Potter, fixing the flowers," he said, and Potter straighned up, without turning around. He had taken off his shirt, and sweat was running down his tanned skin. Draco followed a sweatdrop that ran down Potter's spine, followed his muscles, and vanished when it came to the edge of the shorts. Then Potter turned around, and met Draco's grey eyes.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he said, tiredly. Draco giggled, and placed his hand on his hip, shaking his head.

"Nope. It's a muggle town: what more is there to do around here?" he said sarcasticly, and Potter rolled his eyes at him. Then he walked over to the hedge, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the dirty tee-shirt he picked up from the ground. He stopped right in front of Draco, and stared at him.

"What's the fun in watching me work my ass off?" he said silently, and Draco knew he was starting to lose his temper. Draco just smirked at him, and leaned on the hedge.

"I'm bored, Potter. Everything else than hanging around in that house is fun." Potter's eyebrows shot up, and a smile slowly spread over his face.

"So you're living in a muggle's house? Why? And don't try anything: I know that she's a muggle, and I know that she's there. Is your parent there too?" Draco squeezed his lips shut. He had said too much, and Potter wasn't going to let it go.

"None of your business, Potter. So what is there to do in this shitplace, anyway?" Draco asked, avoiding the subject. Potter sighed, and looked down the road.

"Nothing, really. That's why I'm stuck here, you know. I'm not that into flowers and such. Why are you here? And now I'm not talking about here in Privet Drive, but here, outside my house." The young Malfoy looked away, before he pulled his shoulders.

"Just walking around, being bored. So I thought I should enjoy your misery for a little while." Potter narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Why are you so nice, by the way? Is this some kind of sick trick you and your little friends made?" Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this guy! Here he was, trying to annoy the brat, and he fucking said he was nice to him!

"You little… I'm not fucking nice to you, you brickhead! I just don't feel like wasting energy on insulting you even more when it's this hot." Potter just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're nicer than usual, and I think it's because you're bored. Well, I'm going to the shop, you want to join?" Potter said it all in a venomous tone, and Draco rolled his eyes. Potter was trying to be nice to him back, but no way if he was going to accept him. The Malfoy pulled his shoulders, and Potter jumped over the hedge, not caring to put on some clothes. He was wearing a pair of grey pants, which were way too big for him and held up by a rope, and he had wrapped up the pantlegs to under his knee. He looked like a hobo in them, and since he wasn't wearing shoes either, Draco almost turned around and fled, scared anyone would see him. But then he remembered that he was in a muggle town, and there was no need to worry. Draco looked at the other boy's face, and was surprised to see his emerald eyes without glasses. His heart skipped a beat in surprise, and Potter looked at him.

"What?" he asked, and Draco looked away.

"Nothing. You've removed your stupid glasses. You looked like a geek." Potter laughed, the way he laughed when he was hanging out with his friends. At least of what Draco'd heard.

"Well, yeah. They fell off when I start to sweat," he said, and grinned. Draco gave him a disgusted look, before he turned away. Damn, Draco was really bored. He was hanging out with his arch nemesis, without being forced. Damn.

There! Second chapter's up! Thanks for the reviews and for those who added my story to their Story Alert list! That really made me happy, lmao. I'll be working my ass off to finish the next chapter, and it won't be that hard because I love writing this, and I looove getting reviews! …… just a shame I have like a thousands other fics to update.

And I just had to add Harry without a shirt on, lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hokay, third chapter! This isn't beta'd, but I figured you'd want it now with a few mistakes instead of waiting longer… giggles**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I still don't own anything but Mariel and the plot. Auhtor out.**

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked tiredly. Draco stroke away a few hairs from his face, and rolled his eyes at his mother. She knew perfectly well what answer he'd give her.

"Out," he sneered, put on his shoes and opened the door.

"So this place don't suck as much as you said it would?" the woman asked, stroking her black hair away from her face, eyes blinking. Draco turned around, and shot her a deadly glare.

"This place sucks _more_ than I said it would! That's why I'm outside all the time: I'm trying to escape that old frog in the livingroom. Can she even do anything else than staring at that box?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and turned to leave. She gave up, never in her life if she was able to get through to the young man. Draco walked down the street, shoving his hands deep down in his pockets. He was just going for a walk, he couldn't stand being in the same house as that loud box and the old, grumpy muggle. Or his parents. He walked towards the shop, figuring he'd get some more chocolate [yes, Draco was addicted to chocolate this summer. He walked into the shop, and almost turned around to leave when he saw that fat cousin of Potter's and his two friends inside. But then he sighed, and walked into the shop, aiming for the chocolate-shelf. He grabbed a few chocolates, and was just about to walk over to the desk to pay, when someone gabbed his arm. _Sweet Merlin, why? _he groaned inside his head, as he turned slowly towards the Pig guy. He sneered at him, his disgusting breath hitting Draco's face as a wall. He tried to hold his breath, but with the fat guy breathing directly into his face, he had to breathe – through his mouth to save his sense of smell.

"What do you want, fatty?" Draco sneered, once again forgetting that Crab and Goyle wasn't there to help him. Pig guy grabbed the collar of his shirt, and almost lifted him off the ground.

"You shouldn't be so vitty, Cinderella. We don't like clowns, do we guys?" he said, his voice slow and dumb. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead just looked away. The guy had no neck, he really did look like a pig.

"Hey, Big-D, your parents are coming," one of the smaller guys said nervously, and the fat guy dropped Draco at once, who backed away, clutching his chocolate to his chest. He would never admit it, but he was scared to death and almost shit his pants. Pig guy came closer again, and sneered:

"If you say anything, I'll beat you to death." Draco raised an eyebrow. Clever guy. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a huge, fat guy with a monstuos moustache and no neck came walking inside, followed by a skinny lady with horseteeth and a neck worthy a giraffe. The fat guy grinned at them, and waddled over to them, followed by his friends. The moustache-guy grinned, and put his arm around the fat guys shoulders.

"There's my Dudley!" he roared, and Draco could see the shopkeeper shrinking away. He obviously didn't like the guy. Draco stared at the moustache-guy for a few seconds, then he realized that this had to be Potter's aunt and uncle. His eyebrows jumped up, almost disappearing in his blonde locks. Even how much he hated Potter, he wasn't ugly, but now Draco started to wonder where the boy got his looks. Come on, these people were ugly as hell, and Potter… well, Potter was Potter, and he wasn't ugly.

"Dudley-Pudley, what do you want for dinner?" the lady shrieked, and Draco fought the urge to put his fingers in his ears to block out the horrible sound. It sounded like when you scratch nails over a blackboard. The fat guy, who obviously was named Dudley, looked at his mother with those small pig-eyes.

"Pizza," he grunted, and the lady's face fell.

"Dudely-Pudley, we… honey, y-you're on a d-d-d-d-…" she stuttered, obviously afraid her son'd snap totally at her. Dudley stared at her, and Draco slowly made his way towards the desk to pay for his chocolate. He almost felt sorry for Potter. But it seemed like Dudley's friends was determined to bug the young Malfoy, because the small blonde one pushed Draco as he walked past moustache-guy, so that he slammed right into the huge man.

"What are you doing?!" he roared, and Draco's eyes flew open. Okay, forget him being afraid of Dudley: THIS was freaking scary, and Draco was two seconds away from shitting his pants. He opened his mouth to answer, but the moustache-guy didn't let him.

"Youth nowadays! Luckily, our Dudley is not like this! Where are your parents, boy? And do they let you have your hair like that? You look like a hippie! If my Dudley ever looked like that, I'd give him a good beat! Right, Dudley?" the man bellowed, and Draco almost fell off his feet by the strenght of the words. God, this guy could shout! He thought horrified, but then his defenses made him open his mouth.

"My parents don't mind at all, actually. My hair isn't half as long as my fathers, and my mom thinks mine is too short. And luckily, my parents would never even think about beating me." Moustache-guy puffed himself up, and looked like he was going to snap at the blonde Malfoy. His hand shot forward, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him closer, so that he was two inches away from that fat, disgusting face…

"You should learn some manners, boy!" he roared, and Draco raised his hands and placed them over his ears. This was way too loud.

"Let him down, uncle Vernon!" someone shouted, and Draco turned his face, his fingers still pressed into his ears. Potter was standing in the door, looking at his uncle. Moustache guy, Vernon or something, didn't drop Draco, instead he dragged him with him, towards Potter.

"You! Get out of here, you little-" Potter raised his hand, cutting the huge guy off. His emerald eyes glittered dangerously.

"Two weeks, uncle Vernon. Two weeks, and I'm legal. Think about that." All the colour was drained from Vernon's face, and he dropped Draco.

"There's no need to save me, Potter, I did great," Draco sneered, and to his big surprise, Vernon jumped three metres into the air, and Potter did a face palm.

"HE'S FROM YOUR SCHOOL?!" Vernon roared, louder than Draco ever thought was possible. He stumbled at the pressure from the sound, and Potter grabbed Draco's arm, and pulled him with him, out of the shop. They ran down the street, and Draco tried to stop.

"Potter, let go of me! What the fuck are you doing?!" he shrieked, but Potter just pulled him with him, picking up a faster pace.

"You stupid fuck! NEVER admit you know who I am! Now run, if you want to live!" Draco turned his head to see Vernon running behind them, looking like an angry bull. Draco yelped, and almost ran past potter. Damn it! Where was his broom when he needed it? Suddenly, Potter jumped over a fence, and pulled Draco with him. They ran through a small alley, before they stopped behind a container, trying to catch their breath.

"Does… does he always snap like that?" Draco panted, and Potter just sat down, closing his eyes and resting his head against the stone wall behind him. Draco didn't sit down, it was way too dirty for his liking.

"Only if you're involved with me, or if you're me," he panted back, and Draco shrugged, not knowing what to answer. So he didn't, instead he looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked, and Potter opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. It didn't seem like he was aware of where he had been taking Draco, but then it seemed to dawn upon him.

"Oh. We're behind the school." Draco looked at the stone wall, and furred his brows.

"Muggle school? Why are we hiding here?" Potter stood up, brushing off his clothes. They were way too big for him, but this time he at least had a shirt and shoes. He avoided Draco's eyes, and walked past him, the opposite way from where they came in.

"Used to hide here when Dudley and his gang came after me at school," he said shortly, and Draco followed him.

"Dudley is that fat guy back in the shop, right? Your cousin," he said venomously, and Harry shot him a glance. Then he shrugged.

"Yeah, Dudley's my cousin. Luckily I'm not related to uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia is my blood relative. Not that that's so much better," he mumbled, and Draco rolled his eyes. For once, he agreed with scar-face. None of those people were any good being related with, dumb low-brows all of them. Not that Potter was the brightest, but those people even beat Potter. Draco decided to bug Potter a bit more, he was bored.

"Oh, I thought that moustache-guy was your relative. I mean, with the stunning looks and unbelieveable smartness…" Potter turned around, and pinned Draco to the wall, sneering at him. Draco sneered back, but he was tired of being pushed around. It was the third time that day – that _hour_ – someone had either grabbed his shirt or pushed him against a wall. Normally, Crab and Goyle would've been there, protecting him, but now he was lost in muggle world, and worse: he was with Potter.

"Potter, get off me," he growled, and Potter placed his hand on Draco's throat, pressing slightly. Draco swallowed, now getting a little nervous. Damn, Potter was never this… evil at school. Evil wasn't the right word, but it was the best.

"What's wrong with you? You come here, disturbing my life even in muggle world, and you're determined to get into some sort of trouble so that I have to save your sorry ass! And then you respond with this! You fucking annoy the crap out of me, and do your best to bug me!" Potter shouted, and Draco shrinked. _Guess he's a bit different without all of his followers, _Draco thought, studying Potter's furious face. The latter groaned, and let go of the blonde. Then he turned away, and quickly walked out of the alley. Draco just stood there, flabbergasted. Then he sighed, brushed off his clothes, and walked away.

A/N: So, it's finished! In the previous chapters, there was a lot of people who added this story to favourite story/story alert list, but not that many who left a review… Remember, reviews make me happy! I'll give you cookies. And I don't ask for much… something like: . will be enough.

AND, I've written a lot more, but I got to get them beta'd before I'll post them, and besides, I don't want to post chapters every day… But reviews make me write faster! And please no flames, I don't like flames… but it's not fair to say so, because everyone was absolutely lovely!


	4. Chapter 4

Window. Window, window window. That was the only thing Draco could think about that night. No idea why, he just needed a window. Not the window facing the boring street and the boring houses, a window facing his garden, facing the black and red trees, facing all the flowers, the pool… facing his world. He was seated on a chair by a low table, drawing some random figures. He'd been good at drawing all his life, it was just that no one cared. He was fairly good by now, and could easily draw a person he knew. But he never showed people, when he tried to get some sort of reaction from his mom, she just shrugged him off and said: "That's good, honey," and then walked away. After those incidents, Draco found no use in telling people about his creations. They wouldn't care. Draco looked down at his picture, and added another line. He wasn't sure who he was draving, just that the person had big eyes and long hair. Someone he made by himself. He finished the nose, and added a small piercing. When he was pleased, he looked over the drawing. He smirked to himself. Damn, he wished that guy was real. Then he studied the face a little closer. Crap. He held a hand over the long hair, and narrowed his eyes, trying to imagine how it would be if it was shorter. _Crap._ Draco stared at it a little more, before he turned the paper around, the drawing facing down. Then he stood up, and walked over to the window, staring at the streetlights. Then he opened the window to get some fresh air, and leaned out. Once again he wished he was home, under the red and black trees… usually when he couldn't sleep, he'd just walk outside, resting under the trees and just enjoying the company of the plants. When he was at school, he'd just walk around in the common room, staring at pictures and things, or drawing. It was only during the nighttime he had time to draw. Usually he drove on parchment, but he ran out a week ago, and had to buy muggle paper. Funny enough, this paper was a lot better to draw on, with pencils he had bought in the very same muggle shop. Draco sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He was wearing pyjama pants and a jacket, which he now took off, since he was quite warm. The moonlight danced over his perfect features, and he stretched his body, exposing his naked upper body to whoever was awake. Nobody, in other words. This was a respected place, people wasn't out at this time of day, people were inside, sleeping, dreaming and –

"Please get dressed," a voice suddenly said, and Draco almost fell out the window. He looked down, and squirmed when he saw Potter under his window, grinning wickedly up at him. Draco gave him a suspicious look, but turned around and grabbed his jacket again, putting it on. Then he leaned out of the window, and cursed himself for not picking the room on the ground floor.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed, and Potter looked at him.

"What did you say? Come down here," he shouted, but not loud enough to wake up anyone. Draco groaned, and decided he didn't want to wake up anyone by walking downstairs, so he climbed out of the window, carefully climbing down the gutter. But at the last part, he slipped, and fell. _This is gonna hurt, _he thought one brief moment, before someone grabbed his waist and stopped him from hitting the ground.

"Let go," Draco murmured, and Potter dropped him.

"As you wish, oh lord of negative energy," he said sarcastic. Draco just groaned, and brushed off his clothes, stepping out of the flowers. Potter followed him, and Draco shot him daggers.

"Why the fuck are you dragging me outside in the middle of the night?" he sneered, and Potter just pulled his shoulders. He was wearing the same pair of huge pants, wrapped up, as he had been wearing the day they walked to the shop together. He was wearing an old jacket, this one not as large as his usual sweaters, but still large, and he was barefoot again. This time Draco couldn't complain: he was wearing a pair of dark blue pyjama pants, an old and very un-matching jacket in green, and he was barefoot too. And his hair hang around his face, dancing over his shoulders. Draco pulled it away, annoyed, and Potter looked at him, surprised.

"Hey, I haven't noticed that you've let your hair grow!" he said, and Draco stared at him.

"And how does that concern you?" he said coolly, and Potter just pulled his shoulders, smirking.

"It doesn't. It was just an observation." Draco rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you drag me out here in the middle of the night to tell me my hair has grown?" he asked, and Potter laughed.

"No, I dragged you out here in the middle of the night because I was out for a walk, and noticed you in the window. Were you putting up a show for anyone, or something?" he teased, and Draco blushed. He wasn't used to people looking at him when he was inside his room: no one walked around Malfoy Manor just like that.

"What I do is none of your business," Draco sneered, and Potter pulled his shoulder.

"That's true. Not that I care if you're dancing striptease for the world to see, but just don't do it in Privet Drive. People are a bit… touchy when it comes to things like that," he said, grinning wickedly again. Draco blushed in his very own way, pink dots appearing on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Potter," he sneered, and Potter laughed. They were walking down the street, a way Draco hadn't walked before. He looked around, but didn't stop, he just followed Potter to wherever he decided to take him.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked after a while. There wasn't many houses around now, and Draco could see the end of the road. Potter just shrugged.

"Just follow, okay? If you don't want to, you can leave. I'm not forcing you to come with me, you know," Potter snapped back at the blonde, and Draco pulled his shoulders.

"Okay, don't tell me, then." They walked in silence for a while, before Draco spoke.

"This is boring. When do something happen?" he growled, and Potter turned around to look at him.

"You haven't seen many scary movies, have you?" he asked, furring his brows, and Draco looked at him, curious.

"What's a movie?" he asked, and Potter stopped dead on.

"You don't know what a movie is?" he asked, almost not believing what he heard. The young Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted his lips angrily.

"I'm not a freaking muggle, Potter!" he sneered, and Potter threw his arms in the air.

"I have barely watched any movies, but I can't believe you haven't even heard of it! Have you never heard of Stephen King's "IT"? Or Tim Burton's "Edwards Scissorhands"?" Draco shook his head. He didn't knew who Stephen King or Tim Burton was, and what the fuck was Potter rambling about? It? Edward Scissorhands?

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Potter just shook his head.

"Movies. A way to enjoy yourself. Muggles do it all the time," he answered, before he started walking again. Draco groaned at Potter's explanation, but followed him. They walked for a while, then Draco spoke again.

"Why did you ask me if I had seen a lot of scary movies, anyways?" he asked, and Potter grinned at him.

"Because in those movies, people always say something like 'can't something happen?', and then someone is killed. Or just kidnapped." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Muggles have a sadistic way of entertaning themselves," he murmured, and Potter pulled his shoulders. They were now in the forest, walking down a small path. They were walking side by side, shoulders almost touching. Draco just looked at the boring trees, and sighed. Potter looked at him, but didn't stop.

"What?" he asked, and Draco just pulled his shoulders.

"Miss our garden," he murmured, and Potter looked at him again. Draco realized this was one of the first time he had told Potter that he actually was a living human who loved, missed and hated, just like everyone else. Potter was a bit taken aback by this, and Draco smirked at him.

"What? You're surprised that I can miss too?" he asked, and Potter pulled his shoulders. Then he smirked.

"I'm surprised you're showing emotions, yes. I didn't even know you're human." Draco groaned, and Potter laughed.

"I am human! I'm just not sappy," he mumbled, and Potter laughed louder. He nudged his shoulder, and Draco groaned, pulling away.

"Don't touch me, Potter," he sneered, and Potter rolled his eyes, but he didn't nudge him anymore. Suddenly, Potter stopped, and Draco looked at him, confused. Potter was smiling, and his emerald eyes were sparkling.

"We're here," he said, and Draco looked around. A small gasp escaped his lips, and his eyes widened. It was magic. It was a small lake, surrounded by huge trees, almost like a fence. The water reflected the stars, and it looked like it was sparkling. Draco walked forward, smiling. It wasn't half as good as his garden, but it was good, good enough. Potter just stood at the same spot, following Draco with his eyes. The blonde fell to his knees by the lake, and let his fingers slip through the water. His white-blonde hair fell over his face, drifting slightly with the wind. Draco closed his eyes, and let the wind caress his skin. He felt like ripping off all of his clothes and go skinny dipping, but Potter was still there. _So what? He's not gay. I can just tell him to turn away while I undress myself,_ Draco thought, and opened his eyes again. He had to take a swim, it had been so long… he stood up, and looked at Potter.

"Turn away," he said, and Potter raised his eyebrows.

"What, you going to take a swim?" he asked, and Draco nodded. Potter pulled his shoulders, and turned away. Draco quickly ripped off all of his clothes, and jumped into the water. It was cold against his warm skin, and he grinned under water. He just loved the feeling of water on his skin. He swam a little longer, before he had to get up for air. Just as he broke through the surface, gasping for air and stroking his hair back, someone jumped into the water, sending a wave over the blonde. Draco spat out some water, and send the naked, wet Potter an evil glare.

"Stupid," he mumbled, and swam away, deciding not to let Potter ruin his moment of pure joy. Potter didn't follow, instead he minded his own business, swimming back and forth and doing some exercises under the water. Draco rolled his eyes, and swam over to a tree, where a branch was hanging into the water. Draco grabbed it, and turned around to rest his back on it. He followed Potter with his eyes, and didn't look away when the emerald eyed boy looked back, and stopped doing whatever he was doing. Potter started swimming towards him, and raised an eyebrow.

"See something interesting, Malfoy?" Potter asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco didn't respond, he didn't even blink, as the midnight-haired boy came closer, an closer. His face was now inches away from Draco, and the blonde still didn't blink. Potter's warm breath hit his face, and send shivers down his spine. Closer, closer… and closer.

Draco couldn't sleep. He was home again, and it was soon light, but no fucking way if he could sleep. He… he couldn't even think it, no way saying it aloud. And the images! Draco did a face palm, and curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. It was unbearable, he was going to go mad, and then his parents would have to send him to the crazyhouse. Maybe even a muggle-crazyhouse, because he had never heard about a single wizard who had gone man from – Draco stopped his thoughts there, and smashed his head into the wall, trying to get rid of the images… Potter's eyes closing, his scar very, very close… Draco slammed his head into the wall repeatedly, as hard as he could. He gave up sleep after this, and decided to sit by his desk and stare into the wall until the sun came up and people woke up. And so he did.

Hours after he could hear someone talking downstairs, and he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He stripped off his clothes, but couldn't look into the mirror. He stepped under the hot water, and closed his eyes, letting the water soak his white blonde hair. He cleaned himself over and over again, before he turned off the water, and dried his body and hair. Then he found some clean clothes, and dared a look into the mirror. He groaned at the sight meeting him. He looked horrible, so he grabbed a comb, and dragged it through his hair. And as usual, his long hair was held back by a stretch, and then he looked closer at his face. He had blue shadows around his eyes, and his lips were a tight line. He sighed, and grabbed Narcissa's foundation, and smeared it under his eyes, and around his face. When he looked alive, he tried to relax a little. After ten minutes he gave up, and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Narcissa looked up, and her eyebrows shot up.

"How are you, hun? You look terrible," she said, before she furred her brows.

"Hn." Draco walked over to the refridgerator, grabbed some milk, and found himself a bowl and some cerial, before he sat down by the table and ate his breakfast. Narcissa walked over to him, and placed a slim hand on his forehead.

"Hm, you're not warm. Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, and Draco nodded.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, staring down in his cerial. He wanted to smack his head down in the table, while screaming: THE IMAGES! THE IMAGES! But that wouldn't make his mother believe him. So he kept silent, and just stared at his bowl. He quickly finished, and then headed upstairs. No fucking way if he was moving outside today: he might bump into Potter. He sat down on his bed, and stared out the window. This sucked. This really, really sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! Something will happen in this chapter! sing song voice**

**I am being very mean with the characters in this story, but please don't hate me! It's only who I am… **

**Disclaimers: Well… this IS a fanfiction site, right? If I owned them, would I be writing this bullshit? Guess not.**

Someone whistled. Draco's eyes popped open, and he groaned. How did someone dare to wake him up when he finally fell alseep? The same person whistled again, and this time, Draco flung his feets down on the floor, and got up on shaking, tired legs. He groaned again, and walked over to the window, ripping it open. He looked down, and did a face palm at the sight. He wanted to slam the window shut again, but instead, he shot the dark-haired boy daggers, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" he shouted, and Potter pulled his shoulders.

"Want to come out?" he said back, and Draco almost fell out the window. Come out?! God damn it, didn't the boy remember how it went two days before, the last time they went out in the middle of the night?

"Why should I? I was asleep, and I am going to go to sleep again now," Draco sneered, and slammed the window shut. God damn it, no way if he was going to go outside in the middle of the night with Potter again! He threw himself down on the bed, and groaned loudly. He pulled the covers around himself, and nuzzled his nose into the soft fabric. He didn't like this bed, nor did he like the covers, the room, the city, Privet Drive or Mariel. _Or _Potter. He groaned again, and pulled the covers tighter around his body, so that he couldn't move at all. Then he closed his eyes, and sighed. He just had to live through the summer. Just the summer, when they were back at Hogwarts, he was back with his old friends, and he didn't even have to look at Potter again. Or maybe look at him, with the way people always worshiped the ground he was walking on. Draco couldn't understand why, he had a big crack in his forehead, he was wearing glasses and baggy clothes. He wasn't a regular hottie, damn, Draco was way hotter than him! Draco hit his fist down in the matress, cursing himself, Potter, his parents, Mariel, muggles, Privet Drive and generally the whole world except Malfoy Manor's garden. For the first time since he was five, Draco Malfoy cried.

"WHAT?! The neighbours? Have you seem them?" Draco shrieked, and Narcissa put a hand over her eyes for a second. Then she took it away, placed it on her hip, and gave her son a poisoned glare.

"You're going with us, young man, and you're going to smile and be a sweet little Malfoy! Now get your shoes on, and follow us!" she said, and left no room for discussion. Draco almost hit her, but instead, he clenched his fists, and put on his shoes, following Lucius and Narcissa out the door, to the right, and to pressing the doorbell of Privet Drive 4. Vernon opened, and his face turned purple when he saw Draco. Draco looked down, letting his mother do the work.

"Hello, we're the Malfoys," she said softly, smiling winningly at the big guy in front of her. He narrowed his eyes at her, and looked like he was going to slam the door shut in her face. Instead, he puffed up his chest, and tried to look as threatning as possible.

"What do you want?" he roared, and Narcissa smiled again.

"We baked a cake, and my husband is so curious about where you got that lovely car! Not that I know anything about cars, but Lucius here knows a lot. And your flowers, they are just amazing! I'd like to speak to your wife about how she does it!" This seemed to convince the large man. He actually smiled, and opened the door, stepping away.

"Oh well, come in, come in! Petunia will be more than pleased to tell you about the flowers: she puts her very soul into those!" Draco held back a snort. It was Potter who did the flowers, not that horse-like woman. But he followed his parents inside, and took off his shoes. Then they walked into the livingroom, where Petunia, the horse lady, was seated. Draco shot a glance into the kitchen, and almost rolled his eyes at the sight of fat Dudley, sitting by the kitchen table, his ass hanging off the chair on both sides, and his eyes glued to the tv. All his chins were dissing in the same, disgusting way as he chewed his food. Dammit, even Potter was better than hanging out with these people, at least that was Draco's opinion. Petunia got up when she saw the visitors, and her disgusting mouth filled with horse teeth was pulled into a smile, or at least something resembling a smile. Narcissa walked over to her, and grabbed her hand politely.

"Oh hello, you must be Petunia! Tell me, how do you keep your garden so nice? Mine looks like a mess compared to yours! And your house! I can never keep it this clean, and I'm cleaning every day!" Draco was impressed by his mom, she really knew how to push buttons. Petunia looked at the black haired lady in surprise, but then she smiled widely.

"Well, the flowers," she started, and both ladies sat down, talking about flowers, cleaning and stupid things like that. The two mans was busy discussing cars and jobs [Draco had no idea how Lucius knew all those stuff, but he sure impressed moustache-man, while Draco just sat in a corner of the sofa, staring blankly at the wall. He had no idea why they wanted him to come, there was nothing for him to do.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he asked politely after fifteen minutes or bordom. Petunia smiled at him and told him the way to the bathroom, and then continued to discuss with Narcissa. Draco rolled his eyes, and walked upstairs, towards the bathroom. When he was done, he walked downstairs, and wondered where Potter could be. Not that he wanted to speak to the brat, but it looked like they had locked him away somewhere. Draco almost expected him to jump out of the closet under the stairs. He walked into the livingroom again, sitting down on the sofa. He sat like that for a while, listening to the boring chatting, when a loud thud was heard from upstairs, and someone cursing loudly. Not real curses, just muggle-swearing. Draco looked up in the ceiling, and so did his parents.

"Who was that?" Narcissa asked surprised. Draco remembered that she didn't know they were living next to Harry Potter. Vernon started to sweat at once, and he shot a quick glance at his wife, who nodded.

"Uhm, that's our nephew. He's mentaly disturbed, gets nervous when there's strangers around…" Narcissa put on a sympathetic mask, and smiled slightly.

"Well, can't you invite him down? I think it will be good for him," she said, and Petunia bit her lip. It looked like they were going to protest, but then Narcissa smiled at her, comforting, and she sighed.

"Yes, yes you're right. Just wait a little." With this, she stood up and walked upstairs. Draco tried his hardest not to laugh, and he was sure his face looked swollen and red, because it felt like it was going to explode if he couldn't laugh soon. They said that Potter was mentaly disturbed to strangers. Soon, Petunia came walking down, with Potter right behind her. He almost tripped when he saw the visitors, but pretended not to recognize them. Luckily, the Malfoys decided to pretend like they haven't seen him before, because Narcissa smiled widely, and stood up, holding out her hand.

"Hello, love! What's you name? My name is Narcissa Malfoy," she said, and Potter grabbed her hand, shaking it. It didn't look like he wanted to touch her, but he forced a smile on his face.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you ma'am." Lucius faked a smile, a smile even Draco could see was fake. He just hoped Vernon and Petunia didn't see. It didn't look like they did, because they both relaxed as Lucius said his name, and Potter nodded to him. Then he looked at Draco, ho smirked.

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," he said with an evil smirk, and Potter's eyes darkened.

"Harry Potter." With this, he sat down next to Draco. The youngest of the Malfoys flinched, and wished he was anywhere but there. He felt the heat from Potters tigh, and his stomach turned. It felt like he was going to throw up [A/N: no, not like in a good way… you know when you see something really disgusting?. Vernon gave Potter these glances, telling him to behave. Draco was confused. Potter was a golden boy, maybe a rule breaker, but still a golden boy. Most grown ups liked him, and trusted him, but in here, he was a worm, no, something less than a worm. Yes, Draco was confused.

"… and stop by anytime you like!" Petunia shrieked after them, and Narcissa smiled back, waving. Draco wanted to put his fingers into his ears to block out the sound, but the look his father gave him, stopped him from doing so. Instead, he hurried inside of Number 5, and kicked off his shoes, rushing into his bedroom. He'd been sitting so close to Potter, while thinking about Potter, and that sucked. But he still wondered why he was treated so bad. Sure Potter was an idiot, but they were his family, and wasn't the family supposed to love each other no matter what? At least, that was what sappy people thought, and Potter was sappy. In Malfoy families it was all about trust, even if you hated the person. Draco sighed, and chocked on his breath when he heard someone whistel. Then he groaned. Why did Potter always have to bug him in the middle of the night?! But instead of ignoring the boy, Draco stood up and walked over to the window, ripping it up. And there was Potter, leaning into the wall, looking down at his shoes. All Draco could see, was the top of his head. The blonde sighed. He knew that Potter wanted him to come out, he didn't even have to say anything. Draco pulled on a sweater, and climbed out of the window.

"What is it? Why do you always wake me up in the – holy shit, Potter! What happened to you?!" Draco shrieked as he saw Potter's face. He had a black eye, his lip was cut, and he was bleeding from his nose. He was breathing irregular, and he had bruises all over his arms. Draco couldn't even think about how the rest of his body looked like. Potter just shook his head, and tried to smile.

"Thanks for not telling the Dursleys that you're magic and stuff. They don't like that too much." Draco just shook his head, and studied Potter's injured face.

"Potter, what the fuck happened? You look like meat." Potter pulled his shoulders, which made his face screw up in pain, and sweat drip down his face. Draco wanted to hit him for being so stupid, but instead he put his arm around the boy's waist, and pulled him with him. Potter didn't protest, he was obviously too tired to do anything but letting Draco pull him into the house and into the kitchen. He sat the dark-haired boy down on a chair, and walked over to the medic kit, pulling out some bandages and something to clean the wounds. He walked over to Potter, and dragged a chair in front of him, and sat down.

"Take your glasses off, so that I can clean your eye," Draco demanded, and Potter removed his glasses with a tired movement. Draco started to dab the wet cloth onto Potter's eye, and he squirmed. Draco finished cleaning his face, and then he looked closer at the boy's arms. He had small cuts all over them, as if someone had used a knife to slice is skin open. Draco placed his tumb on one of the largest wounds, and looked Potter in the eyes.

"Now Potter, tell be what happened, or I'll make this even more miserable," he warned, and Potter sighed. Then he pulled his shoulders.

"Ucle Vernon don't want me to meet other people. So when I tripped and made noises, he was kind of mad." Draco froze, and stared at Potter, who looked away. _His family did this to him. I don't mind mental harassing, but when they actually hurt him physical, it's dangerous._ Draco sighed, and removed his tumb, before he started cleaning up the wounds carefully. Potter followed his movements, flinching now and then. When Draco was finished with his arms, he looked at Potter again.

"Anything more?" he asked, and Potter looked away, blushing. Draco rolled his eyes, and grabbed Potter's chin, turning his face towards himself.

"Potter, do you have more wounds? Because if you have, I might as well clean them now and get it over with. I don't want to call St. Mungos or some muggle hospital because you get some major infection." Potter sighed, still blushing, before he stood up, and removed his shirt. Draco's eyes widened at the sight. Not only was there several fresh wounds, but he had scars running all over his chest, back and tummy. One large, white scar ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Draco just stared. Potter turned around, and looked at Draco with a pair of sad, emerald eyes. Draco stared back. So this was what had happened to Potter. And happened before. This was Potter's little secret, something… something he probably didn't tell anyone about. _Why is he showing me this?_ Draco wondered, still staring into Potter's eyes. Now he felt bad for bugging the boy. His parents died, and then he had to live with these horrible people. _Are they blaming Potter for his parent's death?_

"Why?" Draco asked, his voice barely a whisper. Potter didn't answer, instead he looked away.

"Are they blaming you for your parents death?" he dared himself to ask. Potter laughed, a cold, humorless laugh, before he looked back at Draco.

"No, they're blaming me for still being alive. If they got it how they wanted it, I'd be dead too." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not a wonder Potter was the herotic way he was: he wasn't used to be loved. By anyone. Draco grabbed his wrist, and forced him down in the chair.

"Sit still. I have to clean your wounds." Potter nodded, and looked away. Draco tried to be as careful as possible, but sometimes, Potter pulled away, and closed his eyes in pain. Draco found a few wounds that needed stitches, but he had no idea what to do. He couldn't heal them by himself, he wasn't allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts yet, so he guessed he'd have to wake his mom up. But first, he'd get some information.

"Have you told anyone about this before?" Draco asked, barely audible. He looked up at Potter, who shook his head, still staring out the window. Draco sighed, and continued to clean his wounds.

"Why not?" he asked then, almost crossing his fingers for an answer.

"I don't want people to feel sorry for me." Draco nodded, but he was very surprised. He had always thought Potter liked the attention he got, and wanted more, especially after being neglected for so many years. But then again, if he wasn't used to love or sympathy…

"You thought I was an attention seeker, didn't you?" Potter asked, and when Draco looked at him, he was smiling slightly. Draco rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.

"Yes, I did. You thought I wasn't human," Draco shot back, a bit grumpy. Potter now smiled widely, which caused his lip to crack open again and blood to pour down his chin. He made a face, and Draco sighed, dabbing a cloth onto his lip.

"Don't smile, you're giving me more work," he sneered, and Potter rolled his eyes. He was used to Draco's grumpy behaviour, after all, he had taken shit from him for five years. Draco told Potter to hold the cloth while he cleaned the rest of his wounds. When he was done, he stood up, and walked over to the sink to make some coffee. If he was going to wake up his mom, he might as well make some coffee for her. Potter was following him with his eyes, still holding the cloth to his mouth. Draco felt slightly taken back by his intense staring, but he continued to make coffee. When he was done, he walked over to the shelf to find some cups. Then he looked at Potter, who was still staring at the blonde boy.

"I'm going to get mom, okay? She have to patch you up," he said, and Potter nodded. Draco walked out of the kitchen, and into his mom and dad's room, silently making his way over to his mom's side of the bed. He nudged her carefully, and when her eyes popped open, he carefully placed a hand over her mouth. It took a few seconds for her to recognize her son, and when she did, he nodded towards the door, and removed his hand. She rolled her eyes at her son, but she slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake her husband up, and followed her son out of the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and placed her hand on her hip.

"Now, spit out. Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night, and," she started, and sniffed into the air, "why are you making coffee?" Draco sighed, and pulled her with him.

"Come here," he mumbled, and they walked into the kitchen. When Narcissa saw Potter and his scarred body, she gasped, and ran over to him. He flinched when she placed her hands on his shoulder, but when she sat down in front of him and looked him into the eyes, he relaxed.

"Poor boy," she said softly, studying his wounds, "what happened to you?" Potter shiftet in his seat, looking uncomfortable. Draco poured some coffee into a white and black cup, and took a sip.

"Our lovely neightbours, the Dursleys," Draco said coolly. Narcissa's face fell, and she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh my," she said, folding her arms around her knees, "I can't do magic while Mariel is in this house. The department will be at our backs in less than two minutes. But I can sew stitches, if you don't want us to take you to a doctor or some kind of hospital?" Potter shook his head, his eyes wide with fear.

"No, no doctors. Just… just do what you got to do, I'll be fine," he said, looking away. Draco took another sip of his coffee, while his mom squeezed Potter's hand, and found whatever she needed. Then she looked at her son, sighing.

"Draco, get me some coffee. And come over here, this will be awfully painful and I need your help," she said, and Draco obeyed. He reached her the coffee, and pulled out a chair so that he could sit down next to Potter. Narcissa had washed her hands, and was now seated in front of Potter, a needle in her hand and some thread in the other. Potter looked at it, slightly worried, before he looked into Narcissa's dark eyes, and nodded. She gave him a comforting smile, and then she focused on one of the three wounds that needed stitches. She carefully pressed the needle through his skin, and he gasped out in pain, grabbing anything that happened to be near his hands. Unfortunately, Draco happened to be the closest thing to his left hand. Potter had his hand clenched around a piece of Draco's pantleg, and Draco made a face. Then he sighed, and firmly unwrapped Potter's hand, before he held it in his own. He could sacrifice his hand for a little time, if it meant that he was saving his pants. Potter almost broke his hand when Narcissa continued to stitch his skin shut. _THIS, my friend, is going to be a long evening._

"Are you sure you're all right, love?" Narcissa asked softly, and Potter nodded, smiling slightly. He hadn't fogot Draco's warning about his lip.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, again," he said, and Narcissa pulled him in for a soft hug. Potter looked surprised, but hugged her back. Draco was leaning into the doorframe, studying the two. Potter needed a mom who could hug him, and not someone he saw once in a while, like Weasley's mom. Draco almost rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. But it was true, Potter needed a mom. Or someone to love him. _Well, since half the school is worshipping him, that won't be a problem, _Draco thought sarcasticly. Then Narcissa let go of the dark-haired boy, and smiled at him.

"Just stop by here anytime you like. And if there's some trouble with the stitches, come by at once, okay?" Potter nodded, and looked at Draco. Draco smirked.

"Just don't wake me up in the middle of the night. I need my beautysleep." Potter giggled, and turned around to leave. Then he stopped, and turned around to look at Draco again.

"Thanks," he said, and left. Draco closed the door, and sighed loudly. Narcissa was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Draco walked into the room, and sat his coffeecup down in the sink, and turned to walk upstairs.

"Stop right there, young man. Did you know that they was hurting him?" Narcissa said, her voice hard. Draco turned around, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No, I did not know they were hurting him." Narcissa sighed, and rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Of course you didn't know, love. That poor boy haven't told anyone but us, have he?" Draco sat down on the bench, shaking his head.

"No, he haven't. He said he's tired of people feeling sorry for him." Narcissa sighed again, and looked at her blonde son.

"I can understand that. It must be stressful for him, with people worshipping him because his parents died, and with that family… he's not used to love." Draco now knew where he had gotten his patient and sympathy from. Draco sighed, and walked over to his mom, putting his arms around her. She didn't show her soft side very often, not like this. She hugged him back, before she ruffled up his long, silky hair. He made a face, and she smiled at him.

"Now, go to bed. As you said to Harry, you need your beauty sleep," she said, and Draco smiled back at her. It was weird to hear Potter's first name. He hadn't heard anyone say it for over a year. He said good night to his mom, and went off to bed. _Sleep, finally._

A/N: Don't hate me, please! Reviews are love, I give cookies! When I remember to… Anyways! Sorry it's some mistakes in my English writing, but I'm not completely fluent yet, and I am waay too unpatient to have a beta. Sorry 'bout that. Hope you like it anyways!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco hadn't seen Potter for a week, a whole week

**A/N: So here it is! Chapter 6! Beta'd and things, thanks to Julianne for doing so! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the persons in Harry Potter (okay, in my mind, that sounder very dirty), though I wished I could own Draco Malfoy, because the boy is sex on legs.**

Draco hadn't seen Potter for a week, a whole week. Not a single day out in the garden, not by the lake, and he had his curtains closed. Draco was actually starting to worry about the prick. He was lying in his bed, and it was in the middle of the night. He felt like he had to do something. He stood up, grabbed his clothes, and pulled them on over his pyjama. Then he walked downstairs, trying to be as silent as possible. He walked out the door, shutting it silently behind him. Then he walked towards Number 4 and climbed over the hedge. God, he was dead if the Dursleys woke up and caught him. He stood beneath Potter's window, and whistled. No reaction. He tried once more, but Potter was still silent. Draco sighed. He couldn't shout; then he'd wake someone else up, so instead, he climbed the gutter, knocking on the window, realizing that it was open to let some air in. Draco slipped his fingers through the crack, and pulled the window open, climbing in. He was busy trying not to make any sound and not falling down, so he didn't look into the room at once. When he was completely inside, he looked around. Someone was sleeping in the small bed in the middle of the room, and a while owl was standing on the desk. Draco smirked. Yup, this was definitely Potter's room. He walked over to the bed, touching the person in the bed. He reacted immediately, and sat up, before he gasped out in pain, and sunk back into the bed. Draco's eyebrows shot up, and he removed his hand.

"Ssh, Potter, if you make anymore sound, I'll be busted!" Draco sneered silently, and Potter stopped moving. He sighed, and looked away. Draco sat down carefully, and tried to get a proper look at the other boy.

"Potter, what's wrong? You're in even worse condition than you were a week ago. And you haven't been out for a week!" Draco whispered, but Potter didn't answer. Draco groaned silently, and grabbed Potter's shoulder, making him squirm in pain.

"Tell me, and I'll let you go." Potter gave him a deadly glare, and then he sighed.

"All right, I'll tell you." Draco removed his hand, and Potter sighed again, this time in relief. Draco furrowed his brows in concern.

"So, what happened?" he asked, and Potter looked at him, before he looked away again quickly.

"They found out that someone helped me. No worries, I didn't tell them who. But they decided to patch me up themselves." Draco didn't answer; instead he turned on the light beside the bed, and looked at Potter. He really did look like shit. Draco removed the covers, and then Potter's shirt. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

They had removed the stitches Narcissa had done, but not like it's supposed to be done. They had been ripped off, and some skin had been torn off with them. Instead, they had pinned his wounds shut with a stapler. The wounds were red and infected; he also had some serious problems moving. Draco sighed, and stood up.

"Come here," Draco mumbled, and helped Potter up. He had to hold him so he wouldn't fall, and Potter looked a bit dizzy.

"Where are we going?" he mumbled, and Draco helped him over to the door.

"Okay, you have to be really fucking silent, or this will be painful for the both of us." Potter nodded, and Draco opened the door. Together, they made their way downstairs, Potter hanging after Draco. It was hard to get out of the house without making a single sound, but they made it. Then Draco pulled the seriously injured boy with him into Number 5, all the time aware of Potter's groans of pain.

"Almost there," Draco mumbled, and they stumbled inside, where Draco quickly kicked off his shoes, and dragged Potter into the kitchen. Then he realized that Potter wasn't going to be able to sit on a chair, and guided him towards the sitting room. He dropped him down on the sofa, and hurried into his parent's bedroom.

"Mom, I seriously need your help," he whispered into her ear, she sighed, but followed him.

"What is it now? Harry again?" she asked, and Draco nodded, hurrying into the sitting room. Narcissa stopped dead, gasping. Draco walked over to Potter, and sat down on the floor in front of Potter's head, staring into his eyes to see if he was still awake. He gave Draco a small smile, and looked at Narcissa, who came running towards him, quickly studying his injuries.

"Oh my," she whispered, and brought a hand to her mouth. She looked at her son, who furrowed his brows.

"Is it really bad?" Potter mumbled, closing his eyes. Draco did something that shocked him, Potter and his mother: he grabbed Potter's hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing it carefully. No one said anything; Narcissa just continued to study the wounds. Then she sighed, and looked at Potter.

"I have to take you to St. Mungo's. How long is it 'til you turn seventeen?" Potter closed his eyes for a second, and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Three days." Narcissa nodded, and stood up.

"I have to go get Lucius. Watch after him, Draco. Don't let anyone in." With this, she ran off to go wake her husband and tell him everything. Draco stared at Potter, his lips still resting on his hand. Potter met his eyes, and sighed.

"This is bad, isn't it?" he whispered, and Draco nodded.

"Yes, you have some major infections, and-" Potter cut him off with a movement of his hand, and Draco closed his mouth.

"Not that. This," he said, squeezing Draco's hand. The blonde blushed, and looked away.

"Oh. That." Potter giggled slightly, and stroked a finger over Draco's chin.

"No worries. I don't mind." Draco looked up at his enemy of six years, and swallowed. _Damn it! Why does he have to be so cute, so… shag able?_ Draco could hear his parents talking in the bedroom, and he made a quick decision. He pressed his lips towards Harry's, stealing a quick lick on his bottom lip, before he pulled away again. Potter opened his mouth in shock, and he blushed. Narcissa came into the room, and Draco quickly dropped Potter's hand. _Maybe it's time to start calling him Harry,_ he thought, before he stood up to meet his parents. Lucius came running, his hair everywhere and his clothes barely on, but when he saw Harry, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Get him into the car, quickly," he said, turning around and running outside to start up the car. Narcissa looked at Draco, then at Harry.

"No kissing when he's around, all right?" she said, her eyes twinkling. Draco blushed furiously, and Harry just stared at her.

"How… how'd you-?" Draco stuttered, and Narcissa walked over to him, dragging her hand over his bottom lip. She showed him her hand, where a small trail of blood shined red. Draco blushed even more, and desperately dragged his hand over his mouth. Narcissa just smiled, and walked over to Harry. Draco followed her, and together they got him up in standing position. Just like the last time, blood started to pour from the wounds, and Draco made a face in sympathy for his schoolmate. They dragged him out in the car, and Narcissa told her son to sit in the back seat with the dark haired boy. Draco slipped inside, and let Harry rest his head in his lap. _This shouldn't feel so good,_ he thought, as Harry shifted to make himself more comfortable. Draco wanted to stroke his hand through Harry's hair, but since his father was seated in the driver's seat, he couldn't do that. _That's a shame._

"He'll be all right. Maybe you should report this to the Muggle police. After all, it was muggles who did it." Draco wasn't sure what a 'police' was, but his father seemed to know, because he shook his head.

"No. It won't work," Lucius said, and the healer sighed. His name was Mr. Bourbo, and he was skinny, tall and didn't have any hair. His head and arms were covered in black fur.

"Just one more question. How did you find him?" he asked, and Lucius froze. Narcissa smiled at Mr. Bourbo, while she patted her husband's hand.

"We were just passing by. It was pure luck, I guess." Mr. Bourbo nodded, and smiled back.

"Well, you can visit him if you want to. But he'll have to stay here for a couple of days: he's got some serious infections." Draco nodded, and stood up. Narcissa nodded at him, and squeezed Lucius's hand.

"We'll stay here, love. Just go in there; I'm sure he'll be pleased to see a friendly face." Draco rolled his eyes at her, and walked into Harry's room. He was lying in his bed, and he looked a lot better than he had a couple of hours ago. He turned his head when he heard the door being opened, and smiled at the blonde. Draco smiled back, and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Harry studied him for a few seconds, and then he sighed.

"Thanks for getting me here. The last week… that was the worst week in my life." He looked so hurt, just by the thought, and Draco grabbed his hand, not knowing what else to do. Harry looked down at their connected hands, and then back up at Draco, who was staring at him. Then he sighed again, looking out the window. Draco wanted to do something to comfort him, but he never took the course "How to love someone". Instead, he looked away too, still holding Harry's hand.

"Uhm, sure… no problem," Draco answered, feeling awkward. They sat in silence for a little while, before Harry sighed, and pulled Draco closer. Draco almost jumped in surprise, but let the other boy pull him down on the bed, so he could snuggle up against him. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders, and pulled him even closer. Draco's heart was beating very fast and very hard, and his breath was irregular.

"Hey, hey, relax," Harry mumbled into his ear, and Draco swallowed, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry, I'm not used to… this," he mumbled back, and gasped when he felt a hand stroke over his back. Harry sighed, and turned to his side, wrapping both arms around the smaller boy, and pulling him so close he couldn't move. Draco sighed, and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Harry's neck. It felt safe to lie like this, cuddled up in someone… then a cold lump formed in Draco's stomach. This was Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake. People were never going to accept their relationship. But when he felt a cold hand on his warm back, all those thoughts flew out the window, and he groaned, and pressed into Harry's warm, delicious, shag able body… Draco had his hands on Harry's chest, and he kept them there, not sure if he could move them, even if he wanted to. Harry rested his hands under Draco's shirt, slowly making small circles with his thumb. Then he placed a small kiss on Draco's forehead, and another one, and another one… Draco groaned, louder this time, and raised his hands to pull Harry's head down. Their lips met, and Draco slowly closed his eyes, and felt a hot tongue lick his bottom lip carefully. The blonde parted his lips, and let the dark haired boy slip his tongue inside, licking the roof of his mouth. Draco groaned again, and rested his hands on Harry's back, gripping the shirt to steady himself. This was way better than sitting in the garden, totally alone, this was way better than most things Draco had ever experienced, actually. So when Harry rolled on top of him, he just adjusted himself beneath him, and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Harry had his legs on each side of Draco's body, and his hands around his neck and back. Harry broke the kiss, and panted. The blonde opened his eyes, and met a pair of groggy, emerald ones.

"Harry?" he asked, and the other boy smiled.

"Draco," he whispered back, and Draco realized that it was the first time he had said his name, at least as he had heard. He tried to connect their lips again, but Hary just smiled and reattached his lips to Draco's neck, kissing gently.

"Harry," Draco panted, and grabbed Harry's hair, holding him close. He felt Harry's teeth on his skin as he bit down carefully, and Draco gasped, curling his toes and tensing his back, so that his hips grinded up against Harry's. Harry groaned, making vibrations on Draco's neck. The latter had enough of the neck kissing, his lips was begging for more, so he forced Harry's head up, and connected their lips once again, licking and kissing furiously. _Merlin, he's hot!_ Draco thought, as Harry's tongue played around with his. Then Harry pulled slowly away, and studied the blonde's face. The latter sighed, and looked at the dark haired boy's swollen lips.

"Maybe we should stop now," Harry panted, and Draco nodded.

"Maybe." Harry dropped down beside Draco, and wrapped his arms around him again.

"We'll take it another time," the dark haired boy giggled, and Draco rolled his eyes, but turned to his side to snuggle up against his… well, what were they? Last time Draco checked, they were enemies, but after this…

"Are we enemies?" he asked, and Harry laughed. Draco _was_ straight forward, he might as well get used to it.

"Maybe not enemies. I honestly don't know," he answered, and Draco sighed. They couldn't be boyfriends, that'd ruin everything Draco had built up during the years. But he couldn't go back to hating Harry: he just couldn't. He poked out his tongue, and licked the skin on Harry's neck. The latter shuttered, and his eyes fluttered shut. Draco licked his neck again, and looked at the boy next to him.

"You taste good," he purred wickedly, and Harry groaned, and his eyes popped open. He gave Draco a poisonous glare, and sighed.

"Please, don't say that right now," he mumbled, and Draco bit down, making Harry clench his jaws shut to hold back a scream of pain.

"That hurt, you fucking prick!" he snapped, and Draco bit him again. Harry pushed him away, making the blonde fall out the bed. He groaned, and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?" he sneered, shooting daggers at the boy in the bed. Harry just mumbled something, and turned his back to Draco, who crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away. They sat like that for a while, when the door was opened, and Narcissa poked her head in. She looked at the two boys, and giggled.

"Had a fight already?" she asked, and Draco looked at her, telling her to get lost. She just laughed, and looked at Harry's back.

"How are you, love?" she asked, and Harry turned around to look at her, smiling.

"I'm fine," he answered, before his hand shot up to his neck. Draco rolled his eyes, and turned his back towards the bed.

"Wimp," he mumbled, and Harry smacked his head hard. Draco smacked his hand back, and resisted the urge to jump up and bite him.

"Ouch!" he shouted, furrowing his brows angrily. Harry huffed, and hit his head again.

"Like you don't deserve it!" he sneered, and Draco stood up, ready to hit him. Narcissa sighed, and walked over to her son, grabbing his hands.

"Now, now, Draco. He's sick, wait 'til he's fine. Or don't hit him at all, right?" she said, deserving a glare from her son, and a nod from the boy in the bed. Draco pulled his hands away, and rolled his eyes.

"You just wait," Draco sneered at Harry, who giggled. Narcissa hugged the boy in the bed, before she looked at Draco.

"Well, we'll rent a room 'til Harry gets well, then we'll get you and him back to Malfoy Manor. I don't think he should be in Privet Drive." Draco looked at her, surprised, before he grinned widely.

"Yes!" he said, and placed a hand on his hip. Narcissa just sighed, and turned to walk out of the room.

"Are you coming? You can come back later. Right now, you have to help us find a hotel you can live in," she said coolly, and Draco rolled his eyes. Draco was very picky when it came to beds and rooms. He gave Harry a deadly stare, who just rolled his eyes at him and turned around again. Narcissa sighed again, and walked out of the room, leaving the two boys.

"Wimp," Draco muttered, and walked over to the bed. Harry huffed again, but didn't move.

"If you're that rough, I'd rather be a wimp," he said, and Draco groaned. That little, fucking… he pressed his palm to his forehead (A/N: Also called 'doing a facepalm', but my beta asked what it ment, I think, so I'll put it like that), before he bent down and kissed his cheek quickly. Then he hurried out of the room, afraid Harry would think he'd grown soft.

**A/N: Woho! A whole chapter just for your pleasure. Please read and review, it will make the sick me very, very happy! And sick as in actually sick, I'm having a fever and if I leave my bed, I'll throw up. And my parents are in spain, so I'm miserable puppy eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And finally

**A/N: And finally! I managed to get another chapter done! My lovely beta Julianne - **HarrySnape1989 here on fanfiction, check her out, she's awsome -** send it to me, and then I was lazy and didn't correct it properly for aaages, so sorry bout that.**** But enough about that! Here it is, not that long, but… yeah.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Draco, Harry, or Hogwarts, or any of that shit. I'm pretty sure I made Draco's garden, but… I might be wrong, so I won't say I own it.**

Draco couldn't wait. He waited impatient for Harry to walk over to him, before he dragged the boy with him towards Malfoy Manor. Harry squirmed, but let Draco drag him roughly up the long road, and through the doors, where Draco dropped his bags, and grinned widely, staring around in the big hallway. Harry's jaw dropped, and he blinked a few times.

"Ah, home, sweet home!" Draco said, and started walking upstairs, towards his bedroom. When Harry didn't follow him, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming or what?" he said coolly, and Harry rolled his eyes, but followed the blonde up the stairs. They walked past several doors, some locked, and some with a cold breeze coming out from it. Draco was just happy to be home, and when he saw his room, he sighed loudly in relief, and ran into it, throwing himself down on the huge bed. He nuzzled his face into the pillows, and buried himself in the huge mattress and all the blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. Yes, Draco had loads of stuffed animals, only for the softness and comfort. Then he felt his bed shift, and someone wrapped their arms around Draco's slim body. The blonde grinned down in the pillows, and scooted over, allowing Harry to snuggle up in the bed as well. Draco pulled the covers around the two, and turned around, so that he was facing the dark haired boy.

"So, what do you think about Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked, smirking. Harry sighed.

"As cold as you. But nice." Draco just huffed, and turned around again, pressing his body against Harry's. Of course he was cold. He was raised that way. He closed his eyes, and sighed. This was where he belonged. He could feel Harry's cold hands on his skin, and he smirked. It was late, and in a couple of hours, Harry would be seventeen, while Draco was still sixteen.

"You're legal in a couple of hours, you know that?" Draco whispered, as he felt Harry's lips on his neck.

"Yup, I know," he mumbled, licking the white skin carefully. Draco bit his lip, and leaned against the touch. His heart was beating very fast: he wasn't ready for sex, but no way if he was going to tell Harry that. But when he felt Harry's hands on his belt, he panicked, and pushed away, sitting up, ready to walk away.

"Draco, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't…" Harry started, but Draco cut him off with a shrug.

"I've got to go do something," he mumbled, but Harry grabbed his wrist again, holding him there.

"That's your solution to everything, isn't it? Run away? Well, let me tell you something: it won't work with me. I'm fucking going to chase you all night if I have to. I'm sorry, I got too eager. You're not ready and I respect that. Please, stay." Draco found it hard to handle emotional situations like these, but instead of running away like he always did, he sighed, and relaxed. He felt Harry creep up towards him from behind, before he wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into his ear, and Draco shrugged again.

"I just… not yet," was all he said, in a cold tone. Damn it, why was he so cold? He couldn't act differently even if he wanted to; this was how he was raised. Harry sighed, placed a kiss on his neck, and let go of the blonde. Draco could hear him undress himself, and Draco did the same, quickly. Then he crept back into the bed, and let Harry put his arms around him and pull him close. Draco closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Wake me up when you're seventeen, all right?" he mumbled, and felt a pair of hot lips press against his cheek briefly.

"Of course, good night, sweet dreams," Harry whispered, and Draco sighed again.

"I'm seventeen," a sleepy voice whispered into Draco's ear, waking him up. Draco slowly opened his eyes, and yawned silently.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled, before he turned around and pressed a kiss to the dark haired boy's lips. He could at least give him a birthday kiss. Harry re-wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and deepened the kiss. He pressed his tongue past Draco's lips, while caressing the skin on his back. Draco willingly let Harry lick his lips, almost purring like a kitten. He closed his eyes, and sighed. One way or another, he enjoyed having someone who took care of him.

"Thanks," Harry said, nibbling on his ear. Draco rolled his eyes at this sentimentality, and then he turned around again, once again resting his back against Harry's chest and stomach. He was sure he could hear Harry let out a sigh, but he didn't say anything, so Draco just closed his eyes. If Draco had been anyone else than Draco, maybe he would've shown a bit of love, maybe grabbed Harry's hand or actually snuggled up against him. But being Draco and Draco being who he was, he just pretended to be sleeping all alone in the bed, almost fully ignoring the boy behind him.

When Draco woke up, Harry was still fast asleep, his arms holding the blonde close to his body. Draco groaned, and quickly got away from the sleeping boy. He didn't like being so close to anyone, let alone someone who he half considered his enemy. Okay, fair enough, they kissed and stuff, but Draco couldn't handle being close to anyone for too long. He wasn't the kind of person who could lie in bed all morning, just cuddling. Draco shook his head at the thought: that'd be too awkward. He walked into the bathroom a few doors away, and stripped off his underwear to step into the shower. He sighed when the hot water hit his body, and he closed his eyes at the feeling. He finished cleaning himself up, taking his time, before he dried the water off his body and hair, and found some clean clothes to use. Then he walked downstairs, thinking about checking out the kitchen for some food. The houselefes had probably prepared something, but he might just take a trip to the shop himself, just because.

Then he sighed, and walked upstairs to wake Potter up. He'd run around like a headless chicken if Draco didn't show him the whole buildning, so he decided he'd make a house elf do so when he was out. He'd rather go shopping than having to take care of Potter.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he said loudly, and threw a pillow at Potter's head. The latter groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. Draco mumbled some curses under his breath, and walked closer, nudging Potter's shoulder.

"Hey, Potter. Get you ass out of bed." Potter suddenly sat up, and grabbed Draco's wrists, pulling him down on the bed. Draco squealed, and tried getting away, but Potter just flipped him over on his back, and pinned him to the bed, kissing his neck tenderly.

"No good morning?" Potter mumbled, as he bit down slightly. Draco growled, and pushed Potter hard in the chest, before he hurried out of the bed.

"Get out," he sneered, and Potter grinned, before he did as he was told.

"Well, hello there, young Mr. Malfoy!" the shopkeeper, Daniel Brookman, said when the blonde boy entered the shop. Draco shot him a quick smile, and walked over to the shelves to find some food. He quickly found what he needed, and walked over to Brookman again.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, I haven't seen you in quite a while. Is there something going on? I haven't seen Mrs. Malfoy or your father here either." Draco knew that this was an extremely nosy guy, and that he ought to be careful around him. So he waited for the man to find the price, his hand on his hip.

"The houseleves have been shopping for us," he said shortly, waiting for the man to finish. He gave Draco an unreadable look, before he finished doing what he was doing. Draco quickly grabbed his bag, and walked out of the shop. Then he figured he needed some new potion ingredients, and walked into Diagon Alley to find them. He looked at the stuff at each side of the street, as usual showing slight interest in what he was looking at.

"No, Ron, don't touch those!" a girl said somewhere to Draco's left, and he turned his head to see the Mudblood and the weasel. He groaned, and thought about running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, when Granger turned her head, and stared straight at him. He frowned, and she nudged Weasley with her elbow. He turned around, and gave Draco a deadly stare. Then he did something very unexpected: he came walking towards Draco. Draco had thought he'd keep his distance, but obviously not.

"Oi, Malfoy! What'd you do to Harry?" he shouted, and Draco actually felt relieved. So they had figured that Harry wasn't home. He was glad.

"I am sorry; Weasley, but I haven't done anything with the Boy-Who-Didn't-Die. Why, you lost control of him?" he said coolly, glad he could still make cruel jokes about the prat. Weasley's face turned dark red, and Granger grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Ron, don't mind him, he's just an idiot. We were just wondering if you had seen Harry, because we haven't. He's not at the Dursleys, and he's not anywhere else we know." Draco thought about it. Maybe he should just tell them he had found Potter. No, wait, then he had to explain why he was at Malfoy Manor, how he found him, and why he trusted Draco. Which would be too hard, and he really wished to leave out the details, like Potter's lips on his and such, and the fact that they had slept in the same bed, half naked. Draco threw away that idea. He'd just have to tell Potter that his friends missed him and that he needed to go to Weasley's house.

"No, I haven't seen him. But I'll make sure to tell him to go straight after you if I ever were to see him. Now would you excuse me, I have things to do." He pushed past the two of them, and walked down the street.

"I'm so bloody happy that you don't go to our school anymore!" Weasley shouted after him, and Draco couldn't help himself. He turned around, and smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh, well then I'll have to disappoint you, right? I'm starting at Hogwarts again." _Now, now I can die happy,_ Draco thought with pure joy, just because of the sheer joy of seeing Weasley fall to his butt. He smirked again, and walked away, leaving Granger to help the redhead up again.

**A/N: Sooo. It's a… chapter. Anyways. Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

"You're leaving." Potter looked at the blonde, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leaving?" he asked, and Draco nodded, not looking at him. He was moving around, cleaning up things and messing it up again.

"To Privet Drive again?" he tried, and Draco shot him a deadly glare.

"No fucking way if I'll come to rescue your sorry butt again, Potter. No, you're leaving for the weasel's house." He didn't explain that he had met him and Granger today; Potter'd figure it out himself. He fell silent, and then he sighed.

"You met them today, didn't you? Did you tell them anything?" he asked, getting up. Draco still didn't turn around, and kept cleaning the bench, as if he was obsessed by getting it very, very clean.

"I didn't say anything. But you're going to leave." Potter had stopped back him, and suddenly Draco felt one single hand on his shoulder.

"If you say so. Thanks for the hospitality; say so to your parents too, and tell them I am very grateful for their help. I will see you back at school." Then the hand disappeared, and Potter left to pack his bags. Draco gripped the bench, and closed his eyes. _Damn._

"Draco, go help aunt Mariel clean up the dishes! You're supposed to do something here too!" Narcissa shouted after Draco as he made his way up to his bedroom. He groaned, but turned around to help the old git clean up after dinner. He had been transported back to Privet Drive after Potter had left for Weasley's house. So now he was stuck here again.

"Okay, calm down," he mumbled, stroke away a few hairs from his face, and then walked back into the kitchen. He finished the dishes, and started walking upstairs. But he changed his mind halfway up the stairs, and turned towards the front door. He might as well take a trip outside. He pulled on his shoes and his jacket, and opened the front door.

"I'm taking a trip outside, I'll be right back!" Draco shouted, and closed the door before anyone could answer him.

_Maybe I'll go back to that place. No, fuck, wait. I can't go back to that place. Maybe I'll go to the shop. But that's boring._ Draco sighed, and shoved his hands deep down in his pockets. This summer had started boring, confusing and slightly interesting, but was turning out to be just confusing and completely boring. He couldn't decide where to go, so he ended up pacing the streets, back and forth, up and down, here and there. In the end, he had no idea where he was, but he didn't quite care.

"Hey, you look like some sort of lost puppy. By the way, I haven't seen you before, so I take it for granted that you don't live here," a female voice said, amused. Draco looked around, and spotted someone in a tree nearby. He frowned at her, and stopped.

"I am not a lost puppy. And no, I don't live here, and I couldn't be happier for that. And who in Merlin's name are you?" he said to her, and she laughed loudly.

She had the most amusing laugh Draco had ever heard, it sounded like a very loud waterfall, with some pig-sounds. She jumped down from the tree, straightening her hair. She was also the most amusing creature he had ever seen. He was used to girl who dolled themselves up, with brushing their long hair until it was silky and shiny, and wear pastel-coloured clothes and cute shoes. This girl, on the other hand, had long, black and white hair, which was ruffled and un-organized, and she was wearing a black and white tutu, with a black singlet over it, and a black jacket with white dots. On her left leg, she was wearing a black and white-striped stocking, and two different shoes, one of course white, and one black. She was wearing fingerless gloves, one black and one white. _What's with this girl and black and white?_ Draco wondered, studying the girl.

"I understand you. I wish I didn't live here, but unfortunately, I do. And I'm Mica DeLuca, I live a few houses away from here. And why are you saying Merlin? Most people I know say something like 'and who in the name of God are you'. And who are you? Wait that was a very stupid question, as I didn't quite answer it when you asked me who I was. You see, I can't start telling you about who I am, because I am who I am, and you didn't ask for my name, which was what I gave you. So hi, I am me, and my name is Mica DeLuca. What is your name?" she then asked, and Draco blinked. She was as tall as he was, and she was grinning like an idiot.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he said, quite taken aback by her chatting. He wasn't used to talk this much to anyone, not even those he knew! What the fuck was wrong with this girl?

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy. By the way, your name is very funny. Also, you look like a prick. Are you a prick?" she asked, as if they had known each other for ages. Draco almost shook his head at her, she was way too… he didn't even have words for her! He couldn't hide his small smile. She was very, very amusing, that was for sure.

"No, I'm not a prick. But I am an idiot, sometimes." Mica just pulled her shoulders, and grinned again.

"Oh well, so am I. Some people even say I am all the time! But that's just their opinion; I think I am a very nice person. Some say I am a freak, but I take that as a compliment, coming from Dudley Dursley." Draco flinched back at the name. Of course she knew who Dudley Dursley was, she lived here. She noticed that he flinched, and sighed, suddenly growing serious.

"So you have met Dudley and his gang, I take it?" she asked, and Draco's face darkened.

"Yes, I have. But they didn't do anything to me, they… they hurt a guy I know." Mica rolled her eyes.

"A guy you know? So it was not someone who's special to you?" she teased, and Draco growled, clenching his fists.

"No, he's not. He's just someone I know, and I have made his life fucking miserable for the last five years, ever since we were eleven." Mica put a hand on her chin, and furrowed her brows.

"Hm… you know that Potter-boy? You go to that school from criminal boys?" she asked, and Draco almost fell to his butt.

"What- how'd-? WHAT?" he managed to press out, very upset and very shocked. Potter? In a school for criminal boys? Was that what he told people? Was he ashamed of his school?

"I'm going to kill that prat," Draco mumbled, thinking about Potter. He should've told Draco when the incident with the stapler happened. Mica raised her eyebrows again, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Who? Potter? So you do know him?" she said, quite amused. Obviously, she thought that Draco was furious for letting the rumour slip that they went to a school for criminal boys. He shot her a deadly glare, and huffed.

"I am NOT attending a school for criminals! Did Potter say so? Damn, I will kill him, just wait…" Draco mumbled, mostly to himself.

"So you're not attending a school for criminals, as you so nicely put it?" Mica said, giggling. Draco straightned, and raised his chin. Did he look like he was a criminal? His family wasn't excactly innocent, but Draco was going to rise above what his ancestors had done.

"No, I am not. And if Potter said so, I swear to Merlin, I will hunt him down and kill him." Mica laughed, and patted his shoulder, one of her hands still on her hip.

"No worries, Potter didn't say anything. Actually, I never spoke to him. I was too busy running from people like Dudley. When they didn't chase Potter, they chased me. No, it's his family who spread that rumour. So he's not attending some sort of institute? What school is he at?" she asked, curious. Of course Draco couldn't tell her. She was a muggle, and she was now touching him… he pulled away from her touch, and cleared his throat.

"You should ask Potter that," he said shortly, and decided to try and find his way back home. He walked in one direction, deserving a laugh from the strange girl. He turned around to give her a questioning look, and she pointed the opposite way of the way Draco was walking.

"If you're searching for a house near Potter's, I suggest you go that way. That road will just lead you away from everything." Draco blushed, and turned around, walking past her with as much dignity he could muster. He could hear her giggle, but at least she didn't say anything. So he hurried home, hoping he wouldn't meet her again.

Once again, his luck failed him. He was walking into the shop, once again going to buy chocolate. _I'm going to get fat,_ he thought, when someone laughed.

"Oh, isn't it Draco Malfoy again?" a bright voice said, and Draco's head snapped up. Mica DeLuca was sitting on the counter, her face shining with laugh. Draco's own face darkened, and he walked over to the chocolate, determined to ignore her. But she just laughed again, and walked over to him.

"Hello, Mica DeLuca," Draco mumbled, and Mica giggled, leaning closer.

"You haven't seen Potter around, have you?" she asked, and Draco looked at her.

"I though you said you didn't know him?" She shrugged, and pulled her shoulders, looking as innocent as possible with black eyeliner all around her eyes.

"I don't. But the shopkeeper wants to know, because he knew Potter, and he's concerned." Draco sighed. He couldn't say he didn't know anything, because then they wouldn't stop asking. And he couldn't tell them that he was at Weasley's place, because he didn't know Weasley well enough to tell Mica DeLuca who he was.

"He's all right, he's with some friends from school," Draco mumbled instead, grabbing some chocolate and heading for the desk to pay for it. Mica followed him, smiling.

"All right, then! Did you hear that, Mr. L? He's all right," she said, grinning widely at the shopkeeper. He smiled back, and then he smiled at Draco.

"I'm glad to hear, you all right? Mr. Dursley can lose his temper sometimes," he said, apologizing. Draco pressed a smile to his lips, which looked more like a line than a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. But now I really got to go," he said, looking at Mica, who just grinned.

"Okay, see you later!" she shouted, and Draco gave her another look. _Not if I can avoid you._

He was lying on his back, looking at the clouds. It was so peaceful to lie like this. He didn't miss his garden anymore, he'd survive without it. He missed something, but he didn't know what. It wasn't Potter, of course it wasn't Potter, he didn't give a shit about Potter! And it wasn't his garden or Malfoy Manor… _Maybe I'm missing Slytherin, and it's making itself clear now that I know that I'm going back, _he thought, and settled with that. It was so much easier than all the other options.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woah, I managed to get another chapter up this quick? Oo Yes, it is amazing… indeed it is.

**Oh well, after this, I only have like… two chapters prepared, so ideas are very welcome Oo I'm going away in one week, and then I probably won't be able to post a new chapter for a month So I'll post the chapters I have before I go, so that you won't suffer too much. If it's suffering at all… oh well.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, the only thing I own in this story, is the plot, the Indiana Jones-bunny but I don't own Indy, though, even if I live in a place called Inndyr and Mica.**

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Draco groaned, not opening his eyes. He was sure it was Mica. She had been bothering him for four days now, and he was getting tired of it. He was relaxing in the park, hoping she wouldn't find him there. But no such luck.

"No, I don't think we will," a male voice said, and Draco's eyes snapped open. _Shit. _It was Dudley and his gang. _Shit, shit._ Dudley motioned to another of the guys, who was smaller than Dudley, but bigger than Draco, and the guy bent down and dragged Draco to his feet. The blonde stumbled a little, before he was caught by Dudely's big hands. He expected a punch, so he was very surprised when the boys dragged him away. He wondered for a second what they were going to do, when he saw the alley getting closer. _Shit, they'll kill me!_ Draco panicked, kicking and hitting, trying his very best to get away. Dudley sent a fist through the air, and it collided with Draco's stomach, making him double over and gasp for air, while spitting some small drops of blood out. _Shit. _Dudley dragged him into the alley, the three others boys were giggling madly, while Draco's heart was pounding furiously. Then he was slammed against a wall, and two of the other boys grabbed Draco's arms, holding him into the wall. Draco gasped for air, and then a fist connected with his face.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Dudley sneered, coming closer. A hand pressed against Draco's crotch, and he gasped out in fear, his eyes wide. _Oh no…_

"Dudley? What are you doing? You can't do that, that's illegal," the boy to Draco's left said, and then Dudley sneered at him.

"Shut up! I am the boss here, right? So you shut the fuck up and do as I tell you!" he roared, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _Please, someone, help me…_ he felt the urge to cry, but he held it down. He hadn't cried for so many years, and he was not going to do it now either. Actually, he hadn't cried since he was three, and his father had told him that only weak muggles cried. He was turned around, so that his head was pressed against the wall, and then someone ripped off his pants and boxers, so that he was standing there, half naked and exposed. Then he heard the sound of another pair of pants being pulled down, and something nudged his entrance. _Let me die, please._ Then something hard and big tried to press inside him, and it was painful, so very, very painful.

"Shit, he's too tight," Dudley mumbled, but he kept on pressing. Suddenly, it slipped in, and Draco had to bite his lip so hard that blood started to run down his chin, so that he wouldn't scream. He couldn't show them that he was in pain, that he was broken… Dudley pulled out, and pressed back in, causing Draco to bite down harder, almost biting through his own lip. He placed one of his sharp teeth on the side of his mouth into the corner of his lip, and bit down, hard. It was so unbelievably painful; the pain shot up his back, down his feet, making him shake. He felt hot blood tickle down his naked tights, and he did his very best to hold down the sob that was building up in his throat.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! GET AWAY!" a girl screamed, and Dudley pulled quickly out, and the two boys dropped Draco, who fell to his knees at once.

"You won't tell anyone. If you do, you won't live to witness against us," Dudley sneered seconds later, and a sound of rage was heard.

"If you don't get the fuck away from him, I swear to God I will drag you after your fat balls from here to Alaska!" Draco now recognized the voice of the freakish girl Mica, and un-clenched his teeth. To his big dismay, he felt that he had bit straight through his lip, so that he had a small hole in his bottom lip, at the corner of the mouth. He let his head rest on the cold stone wall, demanding himself not to cry. Then he heard fading footsteps, and someone small ran over to him. He realized that the boys had gone, and that it was Mica who was kneeling beside him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Draco, I am so sorry I didn't come sooner," she whispered, stroking his long, white-blonde hair. This was too much, even for the cold-hearted Malfoy. A sob escaped his lips, and Mica pressed him closer, stroking her gentle hands through his hair. It was like a wall opened, and tears was now streaming down his face, mixing with the blood on his chin, and his whole body was shaking with devastating sobs.

"Please, make the pain go away," Draco whispered, pressing his face into Mica's shoulder. She kept him close, stroking his back so gently it hurt, in his heart.

"Shush, just keep still, I will help you, I will fix it, just calm down," she whispered, doing her best to keep him still, so that he didn't have to feel too much pain. He clenched his fists around her shirt, and cried like he had never cried before.

"Mica, please help me," he sobbed at one point, and Mica pressed him even closer, singing softly to him. He didn't recognize the song, and figured it had to be a muggle song, since Mica sang it.

It took her one hour to calm him down, and when she had done so, she helped him to his feet, and pulled up his pants. He was too weak to walk by himself, so she flung his arm around her shoulders, and helped him walk towards her house.

"What about your parents?" he mumbled, and he could hear her swallow.

"Mom is gone for work, and dad died four years ago. I'm an only child, so there's no one home," she told him, and he nodded weakly, not able to give her a proper response. He felt bad for her for losing her dad, but right now, he couldn't muster enough power to tell her so. They finally arrived at her house, and she helped him inside, laying him down on the sofa, his back up. She kneeled beside him, and furrowed her brows when she saw his lips.

"Stay still, okay?" she whispered, and stood up and walked away. Draco closed his eyes, still sobbing slightly. When she came back, she had a bucket with hot water, and some towels and bandages. And in one hand, she had a small ring of some sort. She dried off his lip, and sighed.

"This is quite bad, Draco. I think I will put in a ring in that hole: it will look good on you, and it'll be easier to remember to keep it clean. Besides, it will look a lot better than if you just leave it like it is now." Draco just nodded, and let her do whatever she needed to do. He didn't quite care. He had been raped, by the cousin of a guy he had bullied for five years, and he wouldn't see the irony in the whole thing. He whined a little when she slipped the thin silver ring through his lip, but closed his eyes and let her clean him up. He let her pull down his pants and clean him up there too; she even tucked a bandage around him.

"Just have this on for a little while, all right? You're still bleeding, so this will stop it," she said gently, and Draco nodded. He couldn't believe she would do so much for him, he had been nothing but mean to her.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass," he mumbled, and she sat down in front of him, stroking his hair.

"Not a problem. You told me you were an idiot, and I still chose to hang out with you. The fact is that you looked very interesting." He cracked an eye open to give her a look, and she smiled.

"I am flattered, but I don't think-" he started, and she laughed, stroking his hair again.

"Not that way, sorry, I only like girls." Draco opened both of his eyes, and smiled slightly at her.

"Good. Because I only like boys," he said, and she laughed again, still playing with his hair.

"Then we won't get into a fight over boyfriends or girlfriends, neh?" she giggled, and leaned against the coffee table. He smiled, and closed his eyes again. It seemed the energy had left his body and the thought of unconsciousness seemed welcoming at the moment.

"You just sleep, Draco," she mumbled softly into his ear, "I will protect you."

_My lip hurts, and so does my ass,_ Draco thought when he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared straight at a very big, and very pink bunny, with stitches through its eye and a needle stuck into it's nose, holding up a note. Draco furred his brows, and focused his eyes on the note.

_You better stay right there, you prat, or I'll hunt you down. I'm out for a little while, gotta do some stuff. If it hurts very much, painkillers are on the table, and I placed a glass of water behind Indiana Jones the pink bunny. Food is in the kitchen, and there's a toilet in the hallway. Don't kill yourself or do something stupid, I'll be back before you know it!_

_Mica xxx_

Draco had to smile. Even though he didn't know Mica fully, it was very like her. He groaned, and tried sitting up. He saw two white pills on the table, and guessed that was what Mica had called "painkillers". Did they kill his pain? He wasn't quite sure, so he didn't touch them. But he did drink some water, and dragged himself up standing, before he started his journey towards the bathroom. He managed to pee while standing, before he walked back to the sofa. He hoped Mica'd be back soon, he didn't feel quite comfortable, walking around in her house all alone. He sat down, and looked at the pink bunny, which obviously was named Indiana Jones. _How did she come up with that name? _Draco wondered, and stared at it. _Maybe it's a muggle thing._

"Draco, are you awake?" Mica shouted, as the front door opened. Draco just huffed, and closed his eyes. He felt miserable. He raised his hand to feel the ring in his lip, and sighed. It kind of ruined his flawless looks. Mica came walking, a small smile on her face.

"Are you all right?" she asked, and Draco cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Oh yes, I am absolutely wonderful! How'd you feel after you'd been raped by a big, fat pig?" he hissed, and she sighed, and sat down in front of him, wrapping her arms around him to pull him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know I'm no good at comforting, but I'm doing my very best. And please tell me if there's anything you need to talk about. And if you need a boy, I can get one," she offered, and Draco huffed again.

"No need for a boy. I'll manage just fine." Mica smiled again, and got up. Draco motioned to the pink Indiana Jones, and looked at her.

"Why is his name Indiana Jones? It doesn't make sense at all." Mica laughed, and picked up the bunny, hugging it.

"Indiana Jones? Haven't you heard about Indiana Jones before?" she asked, and Draco shook his head. Who the fuck was Indiana Jones?

"Where have you been living? Under a rock?" she said, before she walked into the kitchen. Draco sighed, and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired anymore, he was just… he wasn't sure what he was. He didn't feel anything anymore. Not right now. Not sorrow, not happiness, not anything. Okay, maybe he felt some pain, but it was just physical. He felt empty.

**A/N: And yes, I know the lipring-thingie is highly unrealistic I think, I've never tried it, though, but Harry Potter is unrealistic --' Sorry, just had to add that smily. And please, don't flame me about that, because I wanted it like that. Sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And yes, it is a new chapter

**A/N: And yes, it is a new chapter! I can't believe it myself. But then again, it's awfully short and boring, but I have to idea what to write! If anyone have any ideas, I'll be soo happy to hear them, seriously. I'll get on my knees and kiss your feet, because I like this fic sort of, and I really want to update more often. So please, please, please! If you want to see more of this fic, please give me ideas! Reviews are inspiration!**

"Draco, what is that?" Narcissa said, her voice very alarming, as Draco entered the door. He wasn't really paying attention to anything else than walking: his ass still hurt like fuck, and he really didn't want to bump into Dudley and his gang again. After all, the fatty hadn't quite finished his business when Mica came by. So Draco just shot his mom an angry glance, and frowned.

"My lip?" he asked, voice low. Narcissa sighed, but decided not to bring it on. It wouldn't do any good, not when Draco was in this mood. Instead, she walked into the livingroom, leaving her son in the hallway. If Draco had been raised another way, he'd be broken by this, broken by the fact that his mom didn't see that he was injured and hurt. But he wasn't raised to feel that kind of pain so easily, so he just shrugged, and walked upstairs. It took some time, but he got his reward when he could lay down on his bed, very carefully. He didn't like sleeping on his stomach, but it was necessary. So he sighed, and rested his chin on the pillow, slowly closing his eyes. He wasn't really tired, he was… tired in one way, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to forget, more than anything.

_I'm not supposed to forget,_ Draco thought, but he couldn't find a reason to why it was that way. He just knew he had to take this experience with him. Maybe it was a hint for him to keep his mouth shut and stay nice.

_I am a mean son of a bitch, and obviously, I deserve everything I get. _He placed one hand over his eyes, and groaned. He was too used to have someone watching his back: even at Durmstrang, he had the two idiots Adair and Uriah at his back all the time, protecting him. And at Hogwarts, he had Crab and Goyle. In Privet Drive, without Potter, he had no one. Except Mica, but she wasn't the best protection. She was small. He sighed, and touched the ring in his lip carefully. He had some sort of weird bandage-thingie on the rest of the wound, since it was kind of big, so that it would grow nicely. But he knew he'd have a scar there for the rest of his life, so to have a ring there to distract, wasn't such a bad idea.

Draco looked at the calendar above his head. One week. One week, and he'd be off to Hogwarts again. One week, and he could see Potter again. _Don't go there, you don't want to see him,_ he told himself, before he closed his eyes again. He might as well sleep a little.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Mica asked, sitting indian-style on the floor with a whole bunch of some book-like things in her arms. Draco remembered when Potter had told him about movies, and looked at them.

"_What's a movie?" he asked, and Potter stopped dead on._

"_You don't know what a movie is?" he asked, almost not believing what he heard. The young Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted his lips angrily._

"_I'm not a freaking Muggle, Potter!" he sneered, and Potter threw his arms in the air._

"_I have barely watched any movies, but I can't believe you haven't even heard of it! Have you never heard of Stephen King's "IT"? Or Tim Burton's "Edwards Scissorhands"?" Draco shook his head. He didn't knew who Stephen King or Tim Burton was, and what the fuck was Potter rambling about? It? Edward Scissorhands?_

"_What are you talking about, Potter?" Potter just shook his head._

"_Movies. A way to enjoy yourself. Muggles do it all the time," he answered, before he started walking again. Draco groaned at Potter's explanation, but followed him. They walked for a while, then Draco spoke again._

"_Why did you ask me if I had seen a lot of scary movies, anyways?" he asked, and Potter grinned at him._

"_Because in those movies, people always say something like 'can't something happen?', and then someone is killed. Or just kidnapped." Draco raised an eyebrow._

"_Muggles have a sadistic way of entertaning themselves," he murmured._

"IT? Like Stephen King's IT?" he asked, feeling proud for knowing at least one of the titles. Mica laughed, and took the movie from him, opening the book-like thing.

"Yes, Stephen King is brilliant, or what? You want to watch it?" she asked, and Draco nodded. Now he could tell Potter that he had watched a movie – no, wait. Draco wasn't going to talk to Potter at all. He watched Mica as she turned on the movie, and raised his hand to touch the ring in his lip. _I wonder what Potter will think of- Draco, stop it!_ He told himself, mentally slapping his cheek. Mica had started the movie, and some sort of menu came up. Draco followed it, interested. Mica pressed some buttons, and suddenly, someone screamed really loud. Draco's eyes flew wide open at the sound, and his heart skipped a beat. _Damn it, what's with Muggles?_ He thought.

"A clown? A fucking clown that killed people? That's just sick," Draco said later, furring his brow and making a grimace. Mica laughed, and turned off the movie, laying down on the floor.

"You sure are one weird kid, Draco," she said, smiling at him. Draco looked at her, and felt his heart beat faster. Did she know something?

"What do you mean?" he asked, shifting on the sofa.

"You didn't know IT was a clown, but you knew that Stephen King made it. You don't know who Indiana Jones are, and you sure don't act or look like any other boy I know." Draco leaned back, crossing one leg over another.

"Do you know any gay boys, other than me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mica sat up, and grinned widely.

"Indeed I do. So that's not it." Draco pulled his shoulders. Of course he couldn't tell her what was different about him. Wizarding fashion and manners was completely different from Muggle's, of course she had to notice something different about him. _And that's why I don't mingle with Muggles. Only those I own._

"Then I don't know what it is. I'm from a different place?" Mica rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelieveable."

"Same goes to you."

"So, when are you leaving?" Mica said, changing the subject so fast Draco had to sit still for several moments to process the whole thing.

"What?" he answered dumbly, and Mica repeated the question.

"Four days. Mom'll be dropping me off in London, and then I'll take the train to the school." Mica looked at him.

"What school do you attend?" she asked, and Draco froze. What was he supposed to answer to that question?

"Hogwarts," he had to answer, certain she wouldn't know anything or find out anything about it. But her eyebrows flew up, and her jaw dropped.

"Really? I met this guy out in the woods, once… when me and my mom visited out cabin. He said he went to that school." Draco tried to prevent his jaw from dropping just as wide open as Mica's, and instead just raised his eyebrows a little.

"Really? What was his name?" She made a grimace, as if to try to remember, then her face lit up.

"Neville Longbottom!" Draco couldn't stop his face from turning into a grimace.

"Longbottom… of course." Now it was Mica's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I thought he was nice." Draco just pulled his shoulders.

"Sure. I don't know him, really." She rolled her eyes, and lied down on the floor again.

"Very well."

One day. Draco just had to stick up with the Muggle world for _one more day._ He was restless, he couldn't sit still with that old git Mariel even though his parents asked him too, and he couldn't hang out with Mica either. But she still followed him, not leaving him alone for a single second. Draco was furious, but at the same time very glad she did that to him. He knew she was scared Dudley and his gang might catch Draco again and finish their business with him, and as she had told him so bluntly the day before, he wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts newly raped. Draco hated that word. Rape. He could barely think it, never in his life if he could actually say it.

"Mica, will you stop fuzzing around me?" Draco growled, trying to focus on the words in the Potions book. He still felt a cold hand squeeze his heart when he thought about the potions master, Severus Snape. He had been the only adult except his parents who actually cared about him, and now he was dead. Killed by Voldemort. _If Potter hadn't killed him, I might have done it myself._ But Draco knew he'd never have the courage to defeat someone as strong as The Dark Lord.

"No, I won't. You're leaving tomorrow, and I know bloody well that we probably won't meet after this." Draco mumbled something, and Mica pushed his shoulder.

"Be happy." Draco rolled his eyes, and returned his attention towards the book he was holding in his lap where he sat, under a tree. He actually managed to sit still, but that was probably because he had been running around like a ferret on speed all day. Mica sighed, and lied down, resting her head in Draco's lap. Draco was about to push her away, then he sighed and let her stay where she was. After all, she was right. They wouldn't meet again, ever. So he might as well be nice to her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You're all so sweet and adoreable, and I love you all! Just felt like saying that nn**


End file.
